A Dream of Winter
by Miralana
Summary: Kidnap the brother of the Jötunn king. Force him to marry you - that was originally planned anyway - so Helblindi will be forced to make peace, if he does not want to risk the life of his brother. Nothing can go wrong. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Pologue

**Summary:**

The nine realms are at war.  
Since the death of kings Farbauti and Laufey and Prince Byleistrs retaliatory acts, the war is raging worse than ever.  
Asgard and Jötunheims peace plans: Made to naught.  
Any _chance_ of peace: Lost.

But then, the Crown Prince of the Aesir expresses a clever idea, where in fact nothing can go wrong. _In fact._  
_Kidnap the brother of the Jötunn king. Force him to marry you - that was originally planned anyway - so Helblindi will be forced to make peace, if he does not want to risk the life of his brother._ Nothing _can go wrong._  
**Apart from:**  
Loki is already engaged to someone else.  
No one - except for Thor and Frigga - believes that it will actually work.  
Helblindi will have to choose between his love for Byleistr and Loki.  
Loki is completely unpredictable.

But Thor would not be Thor, if that would stop him.

**Prologue**

_6937 after Ymirs Death_

The blood was everywhere.

On the weapons. On the clothes. On the faces. In the hair.

The ground was soaked with it, and because it had rained on the eve before, even the puddles of water had taken a red color.  
As Odin Borsson sank into mud that rose up to his shins, he forced himself not to think about how many lives were extinguished on the battleground. He forced himself to look for a solution to this debacle.

If things went on like this, then this war would continue for another decade. And another. And another.

Until no one was alive who remebered the reasons.

So he marched to the camp of his enemies after the Jötunn had called a surprise truce in the late afternoon.

Except for his spear, he was unarmed. No one - apart from his son - knew that he had left his own camp.

It did not take long before a huge crowd came into his view. About two dozen soldiers seemed to have gathered around a something. The cry of a child echoed through the silence, and when Odin came closer, the first soldiers noticed him and turned around. They gave free a clear view of two bodies, lying on the ground.

He stoped mid-stride, the foot suspended in the air for a moment, until every last one of the soldiers had noticed him.

They reached for their weapons, ready to attack him.

„Stop!"

The soldiers remained with their hands on the handles of their weapons, and seemed not quite sure if they should follow the command.

„Let us alone!"

„But your majesty ...", said one of the soldiers soldiers, but he was forced to silence with an imperious gesture.

It took a few moments until they all had withdrawn and Odin finally dared to come closer.

„Helblindi." Odin greeted his counterpart, who looked with sightless eyes in his direction.

„Odin."

„I think it is appropriate to align my condolences to you."

Helblindi snorted and lowered his head, like to see the bodies, even if it was not possible for him.

Odin looked down too. They had laid the two kings side by side, their swords in their hands, their eyes closed.

A small black hairedchild was leaning over them, sobbing quietly.

„Loki, come to me," instructed Helblindi and stretched out his hand. The boy stood up shakily and walked toward his brother. Helblindi carefully lifted him up after his hands had searched for him and pressed him to his side where the boy continued crying.

„What do you want, Odin? You did not come here to look at the bodies of my fathers."

„I didn't. Where is Byleistr? Maybe he should be present to hear my suggestion."

„In the field hospital."

And it was quite clear that Helblindi would not send anybody to bring his younger brother. Odin did not mind. It had been mere politeness to ask. Byleistr was impetuous, hot-tempered and not able to follow logical trains of thought, if he had set himself on something.

In many ways he reminded him of his own son. But Thor was still young and the war would help him grow out of it.

„I think I have a solution for our problem. Something that brings us peace and an end to the bloodshed."

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

„YOU DID WHAT?"

Helblindi Farbautisson tapped his fingers impatiently on the table as he listened, to his brother who was talking himself into a rage.

Probably Byleistr had sat up on his camp bed and stared at him with a crimson face. Byleistr had a habit to move too quickly to the wrong conclusions.

„You heard me, brother."

„Hundreds, thousands of Jötunn have fallen for our cause. Our fathers just today! And your first act as king is to surrender!"

„I did not surrender. I negotiated a truce with Odin."

„It's the same as to submit! And at what cost? Gold, land ownership, what did you had to pay? How much was your dignity worth? The dignity of our people?"

They clearly would have to talk about this lack of respect – again – but Helblindi knew that Byleistrs rage came primarily from his pain of the dead of their parents.

„Odin came to me and proposed an alliance, brother. He asked for nothing, he _offered_."

Byleistr snorted and Helblindi sighed. He could feel Loki, how he snuggled closer to him. Meanwhile, his tears had subsided, but the encounter with Odin had also left a mark on Loki. Nevertheless, he held himself together.

But for his seven years, Loki acted surprisingly mature in many ways.

„What did he offer?"

„Peace. A resumption of trade. Bilateral support in difficult times."

„Just like that. Without any protection. Is he stupid enough to believe that we are going to keep it? I do not think so. What did he wanted to have as a loyalty pledge?"

Again, Byleistrs voice was getting louder and Helblindi felt Loke wince beside him.

„An alliance, a coalitio-"

„You bastard."

Helblindi blinked out of pure reflex, and was about to beat his brother. They definitely had to talk about respect. Now, that Helblindi was King, Byleistr would definitely have learn his place.

„You sold Loki to him." Loki winced again.

„That's not true. It is an engagement. Once he is old enough Loki will marry the Crown Prince of Asgard."

It was more than Loki could ever gain in Jotunheim. More than _Byleistr_ could ever reach.

„The Aesir are animals. Uneducated. Uncivilized. Tell me, brother, what do you think, how will this husband care for him. Well? I do not think so. How old will your husband be then, Loki, if you're old enough? Thirty? Forty?"

„And they say the same about us." To Loki, frozen in his arms, he continued. „Thor is only nine years older than you, Loki, do not worry. And he will not treat you badly. We will make sure of that, yes?"

He felt Loki nod and sighed. To Byleistr he said, „Rest now, brother, we are talking again when you're healed."

* * *

___~ ADoW ~_

* * *

_6942 years after Ymirs Death_

„Are you satisfied?" The words echoed loudly through the throne room and Loki tried to interpret Byleistrs look. He saw neither repentance nor respectfully, his brother looked just like someone who had just received the best gift of his life.

„I have freed us from our alliance with the Aesir, brother, this is a cause for celebration, right? Well, now I think so."

Helblindis hands clenched on the arms of his throne and Loki wondered briefly whether the stones or Helblindis finger would break first.

"And that you have brought us to another war, about this minor little thing you do not care about? Even if Odin would not reach for the sword himself, his people would never accept if he would do nothing. A massacre of innocent? Have you lost your mind?"

Byleistrs smiled broadly and bowed mockingly. "You'll thank me for that soon, brother."

He left the room and Helblindi also rose. He waved Loki towards him, and they left the throne room through the other door leading toward the private meeting rooms.

There Helblindi sat down, took a letter out of his waistcoat and gave it to Loki.

"Read it. Loud."

"Do not you know already what does it say?"

"I do, but I want you to know it also. Skip the whole formal nonsense. "

Loki took the finger to the right place and began to read.

„_Helblindi Farbautisson, it is up to me to inform you that the actions of your brother have caused great dismay and anger not only to me but also to my people. For this reason, I have commaned your ambassador to leave the Asgard, the trade routes are blocked, and any further provocation beyond your brother – you are his king and because of that you are responsable for his actions – will lead to a military retaliation on my part. I deeply regret that I must resort to these means, my friend and I wish I did not have to do it, but my people leave me no rest."_

Loki cleared his throat and glanced at Helblindi who waved his hand. „Keep reading."

„_Further, after many long discussions with my advisors and my wife, I have decided to dissolve the betrothal, which was to combine our two countries, as long as the situation has not calmed down. Maybe someday we will be able to continue it. On friendly terms and full of the deepest regret, Odin Borsson."_

Loki put the sheet of paper on the table with trembling hands and rubbed gently with two fingers over the gold bracelets that had been handed over to him when the engagement was made official. Of course, only on paper, Loki had never seen his future husband, but the bracelet had served as a symbol of the alliance.

With a swift movement, he took it off and put it noisily on the table. Helblindi leaned back and sighed.

„Look at the date."

„This was a week ago." What did that mean... "Then ... Byleistrs actions from yesterday have indeed brought us to war." And the betrothal was invalid for over a week. And nobody had informed him thereof.

„Yes, I have written to Odin and asked him to wait with it. I assured him that I could bring Byleistr into the course again as soon as he arrived here, so I've told you nothing. Unfortunately, his actions have anticipated my intentions."

Loki nodded and tried to understand what that would mean now. He had lived through the war. He had been born during the war... and yet he had never been so scared like in this moment.

„What can I do?"

„Oh Loki ... you shouldn't have to worry about such things. But I know it will not let you rest ... We will need allies. Niflheim, Muspelheim or perhaps Svartálfaheim. And maybe you'll get a new fiancé"

Loki nodded again and reached out a hand to encompass Helblindis. He pressed and Helblindi smiled sadly.

Loki, however, vowed that he would do anything to help his brother.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks for the reviews, you are making me really happy. Next chapter will come in a few days, after that there will hopefully be a chapter every week. If not, then every second._

**Chapter 1**

**6946 years after Ymirs Death**

Loki Laufeyjarsson fell with a cry of pain on the floor, clutching his bleeding lip. He dared not look up when a hand grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up the air.

„What did you just said, boy?"

Loki swallowed. „I ... I suggested that it might be better to wait until my brother has come to you. There's a great chance that you will encounter the Aesir, or one of their allied armies, on the way. It would save the lives of many of your men." Why did he not just stop talking? He knew that he made it worse.

Again Surtr's hand collided with his face and Loki saw stars before his eyes.

„Do you think me a coward, Loki? Someone who is not able to win against a couple of Aesir? Who can't lead his own army?"

„No! Of course not, Your Majesty! I just thought you could save the lives of your men. I would never suggest-"

He fell to the ground as Surtr let him go and looked at him with an angry expression. „Maybe I should show you what a real man is, my boy."

_No, no, no, no, no._ „Of course. All you wish, Your Majesty." _Please do not, please do not, please do not._

Surtr laughed and grabbed his jaw with his finger. „You can be very happy that this blind idiot of your brother has demaned that you keep your _honor_ until the wedding." He pressed a thumb against Loki's lips and for a moment Loki began to think he was going to be ill. „But if this battle is won, I will deal a little more intimate with your damn mouth. Now get out of my sight."

Within seconds he was on his feet and fled from the room. Only in his own chambers, he stopped and made sure that the door was firmly locked.

Not that it could stop Surtr if he wanted. He was the king of Muspelheim and possessed everything that existed in the country. Including Loki.

* * *

„_You listen to me now cleary, Loki," said Byleistr, shortly before he went back to the war camp. He had stayed less than an hour to sell Loki to his new betrothed._

„_If Surtrs says jump, then you jump. When he says, shut up, then you shut up. If he says spread your legs, then you do exactly what he says."_

„_But Helb-" Byleistr gave him a slap. „Helblindi is not here and every letter you write, goes through Surtrs hands. You do not want to see him, that you are complainig about him, do you? Do you think he would be happy? I don't think so."_

_This time Loki held his mouth._

„_You're twelve years old, boy, you're going to do what you're told, do you understand me? Once you are married, he can do to you what he wants, anyway."_

„_I understand."_

„_Good. I'll kill you with my bare hands if you dare to disappoint me."_

* * *

Four years. The four worst years of his life. Although Surtr had never touched him, Loki was forced to live in fear that it would happen. Painful. Regardless.

The daughters and sons of Muspel were generally terribly inhospitable people. Loki was used to itfrom Jotunheim, that little kindness was shown, especially when it came to strangers, but the harsh tone that reigned here still drove a shiver down his spine.

Although he had spent most of his life in the military camps of his parents, Laufey had always made sure that Loki was shielded from the soldiers.

Thus he did not noticed in what vulgar way they talked to each other, how shamelessly they behaved in public.

When he was once forced to witness, he was perfectly satisfied with the manner in which he had been guarded.

Until he had come to Muspelheim.

Obscene, vulgar, and totally shameless had entered his mind when he participated on the first great feast.

It drove him still to blush when he even thought of. And when he thought that he would soon marry. That he would soon marry Surtr … then he really wanted back the days when his biggest fear was his engagement to the Crown Prince of Asgard. The rumors, which Loki had picked up had indeed spoken of many ... bed partners, but at least the Aesir held things like that behind closed doors.

As far as Loki heard. Not that he doubted that there were a lot of… things that took place in public in Asgard. And in war the rules were differently anyway.

Loki sighed again and glanced out of the opening in the stone wall, called here the window. The night had already fallen, and he heard that there was still progress going on in the yard.

The army would leave in the early morning hours in order to join forces with Byleistr and then to pull together against the Aesir, led by Thor and Baldur Odinsson.

Perhaps Surtr would fall from his horse. Or take a infected sword wound. He was old enough to die from it easily.

Loki scolded himself inwardly. How could he think such terrible things? It wasn't right. Shouldn't the hope for the safe return of his betrothed?

But somehow, he could not bring himself to do that…

* * *

The next morning, all staff members and the few nobles who remained behind came together to bid the soldiers fare well. Loki stood together with the two chambermaids who had been placed at his disposal, at the foot of the grand staircase that led into the hall.

Surtr stood a few feet away from him and talked to a much older relative - Einar - who would take the lead in his absence. In a few months, something like that would be Loki's duty, and he felt sick at the thought alone.

When the conversation was over, Surtr turned around, came up to Loki, and grabbed him by the collar.

Reckoning with another blow, he ducked his head, but instead it was just a pair of lips pressed to his one. A tongue pushed into his mouth and he heard whistling from some soldiers who were still in the yard. Surtr kissed not bad – not that Loki had experience in any way – but he was far too coarse. He was at all too rough. The rudeness, the aggressiveness with which Surtr went against him, was also the only thing that had brought Loki to find his betrothed disgusting. It was one of the few things that made this almost fifty years, but still quite good-looking, man intolerable for Loki.

Kindness. A friendly word. And Loki would have had no problem at all to marry Surtr. He could have put up with the idea of marrying a man who was older than his fathers would have been now. It was what you did when you were of noble birth.

But not like this. So he would never behave as he might have done with a kind betrothed.

Loki stumbled back a step, as Surtr let him go again. He grinned and turned to mount his horse.

Loki looked at the soldiers, as they disappeared in the light of the rising sun, hoping that something might change his life.

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

„It's madness."

Nobody was surprised, that Sif was the one who spoke the words. She had been against this idea the first time, when Thor had explained his plan.

_There are too many risks, the opportunity to fail was too high, his father would never agree,_ Thor knew the arguments of his friends now too well.

„Father will never agree", came it out of Baldur's mouth and Thor rolled his eyes.

„I have already spoken to father about it. He does not consider it a perfect plan, but he thinks that not much can go wrong here if we try."

This answer had surprised even Thor, when he had first heard it. He was firmly convinced that he needed to do anything behind the back of Odin.

But his father was tired of war. Any attempt to stop him counted. Even if the idea for such a thing came from Thor.

„One moment please. So, if father agrees that you go on your little adventure, and I lead one army ... who takes care of the second?"

Thor smiled broadly as he knew exactly how little Baldur would like his answer.

„Tyr."

* * *

„Of course we will accompany you, Thor. You do not think, that we would leave you alone in enemy territory?"

Their little round, previously consisting of Thor, Sif and Baldur, had now expanded to more than double. Once Baldur's shock had faded away, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Tyr had joined them - most likely to discourage Thor from his plan.

„My friends, I must go alone. But from here up to the war camp of Jotünn it is four days. From there to Muspelheim I will once again take a week. Our warriors can not do without you. I carry out my plan and come back to you. At the time, Tyr, along with my part of the army, will take down the army of Muspelheim and so prevent them from allying themselves with the Jotünn. Just try to keep them at bay as long as possible. Twelve days, at least."

No one really looked confident, only Tyr seemed pleased at the thought to slaughter the enemys army, but Thor believed in the succees of his idea. There was really very little what could go wrong, once he was in the castle and that he had already settlet with a spy. He had received the idea to use this spy from one of the midgardian mercenaries who fought for Asgard and who held their eyes open for him at the moment in Jötun- and Muspelheim.

„I still don't think it's a good idea. What if you're taken prisoner? They will kill you, is that clear to you?" Hogun as always had a talent for brighten your day.

„They wont. And if they do, Baldur will become your king after my father."

„May the Norns protect you, my friend and let us all hope that that day will not arrive."

„What the ...? Did you just insulted me?"

„No, never."

* * *

Overall, it still took over two weeks until Thor arrived at Surtrs Summer Palace. He had to avoid the army of Muspelheim on his way, which was now hopefully being occupied by Tyr, but it had cost him entire three days. Half a day he had to waste on finding his informants, until _he_ found him.

For this reason, it was already late afternoon - and not early morning, as originally planned - when Thor and Maria Hillsdottier, a mercenary who had recently been recruited from Midgard, lay on a rocky hill - one might even say a large stone, but if you saw it like that, all Muspelheim consisted of large stones. It was the perfect place. Hidden behind several … stones, they would only see them if they just looked in their direction and there were no window, no door, no balcony, which was in the right angle and yet it had the perfect view.

It was the closest point to the north tower - the chambers of Loki Laufeyjarsson - and directly on the north tower was a secret entrance that the servants used as an escape route in case of attack.

„You can just sit back a little. Our maid will not open the entrance until well after midnight and so far it will be at least eight hours."

Thor did not listen to the words of the mercenary, but was still looking at the tower.

„If you are looking for the Prince, sixth window from the top, the left."

Thor blinked and looked down a little further down. And there, indeed, in a large, wide window a figure had appeared, leaning his back against the stone frame. One leg outstretched and the other bent, it seemed to read, but Thor was too far away to get a really clear picture.

Too bad. He would have liked to see the lad, which he had once been betrothed to, before he kiddnaped him.

They remained in that position for another four hours, and as sunset approached, which always came late in Muspelheim, Thor heard a familiar sound.

„What's that?" Asked Hillsdottier and Thor sprang up. They dangled up one of the high rocks in order to gain a better view of the plane in front of the castle.

The setting sun blinded terribly, but Thor was sure he saw a large gathering of people who came to the castle. Armed men.

The army of Muspelheim would not simply turn around, unless ...

„Oh, Tyr." Thor had asked his friend for twelve days. Today was the fifteenth. He probably should take him no ill, but the timing was just terribly bad.

He glanced back to the castle. Even there, the residents had now seen the approaching soldiers, and the alarm was struck. When he turned his eyes to the window Laufeyjarsson was gone and Thor cursed the Norns.

„We can not go in there now, that would be suicide," interjected Hillsdottier, as if reading his thoughts and Thor cursed her also.

She was right, but he absolutely did not like it.

„Come on, we shall reconnect with my stupid friend."


	3. Chapter 2

_To avoid confusion: I work with patronyms in this fanfiction. And since some character, will be addressed mainly by their last name, here's a brief overview for characters in this chapter. _  
_There will be a long list on tumblr when the next chapter comes._

_Loki Laufeyjarsson_  
_Thor Odinsson_  
_Fandral Bjarnisson_  
_Hogun Uspaksson_  
_Natasha Ivansdottier_  
_Steven Josephsson_  
_Clinton Haroldsson_  
_Maria Hillsdottier_  
_Tyr Hymirsson_

**Chapter 2**

Loki closed his book with a stroke, as the bells of the seldom used bell tower started ringing at once. The bells could mean only two things.

The army returned victorious or an attack was imminent.

He couldn't guess what it could be and he honestly didn't belive that both options were very likely.

_The army shouldn't return until Asgard and all it's allys are defeated..._

At the same moment that he swung his legs from the stoned windowsill on which he had spent the last hours, the door to his chambers opened and his two maids were pushed inside. Both were pale as death and stared at each other anxiously.

Only then they turned and seemed to notice that they were not alone. The one at the door – a relatively new maid, Loki was sure that he had never seen her before – was hitting the wood repeatedly and demanded to be let out, while the other one – Thurid, who was already four years with him - now came on to Loki, made a brief curtsy and then squatted beside him instantly.

„Oh young Master, it is awful! It is the Aesir! They drove a part of our army in front of them, directly to the castle. I think they are going to attack us!"

Loki silently patted her knee as she whined on and wondered how it could have happened that the army had been beaten so quickly.

Had they not united themself with the Jötunn? Had Surtr pursued a different tactic, and said it no nobody? Or had it been an ambush?

But that would mean that also his own people were defeated, that they had died.

All the assumptions were hurting his head. Loki wished that he knew more about warfare, so that he did not have to guess what could have provoked such a retreat.

„Don't worry, young master, the king is certainly well," cried Thurid and Loki became clear that she had to think he was worried about Surtr. Of course. Why would someone like him think about the real consequences? The other wives and husbands of the nobles, didn't do that at all. And Loki would do nothing to convince them otherwise.

Therefore, he replied: „Of course he is well. I am firmly convinced of it."

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

The first thing Thor and Hillsdottier saw were the heads of Surtrs officers, impaled on spears, well within sight of the castle.

Tyr had pitched the war camp not far from the castle walls, beyond the reach of arrows, which they could shoot down at them.

The men looked exhausted and tired, but were full of fighting spirit. It was a feeling that Thor himself knew only too well, he had already often felt in the battle.

They were admitted into the tent, that Tyr had declared to the meeting room without much hesitation. His friends - namely Tyr, Fandral and Hogun - and two of the mercenaries – Clinton Haroldsson and Steven Josephsson - were already standing around a makeshift table created from various crates. On it lay a map of the castle, weighed down with some cups.

„My friends," greeted Thor and Tyr looked up. Smeared with blood and dirt, he stretched out his left arm and they slapped each other on the shoulder.

„Where is your _bride_? Or have you dumped him in a tent, because he can not walk anymore?" Fandral asked with a grin and the smile on Thor's face froze.

He said nothing because he did not know exactly what to say without insulting Tyr. Normally he wouldn't give a damn about who he stepped on, but they were friends and it was not Tyr's fault that Thor had been delayed.

„You don't have him yet?" Said Hogun and Thor shrugged his shoulders.

„I had to avoid the Army on the way... I arrived just a few hours ago."

Silence fell over the group.

„Well, a siege then," concluded Hogun and Thor questioning shrugged his shoulders. He was no friend of sieges, he had no knack for it. He was someone for the open field battle. He simply lacked the patience for other things.

„You'd think the lad had a hole made of gold, that we make such a hassle because of him," muttered Fandral and the whole group laughed.

Tyr was the first to be serious again. „If we want to break Muspelheims support for Jötunheim, we have to force them to surrender in any case. Or kill them all."

Thor nodded to give his consent, then he blinked for a moment. „Have you caught Surtr, or has he fled with the soldiers?"

Tyr snorted. „The coward fled as soon as he was sure that his army would lose. He escaped along with a servant in the direction of Midgardian Sea. We are trying to find him."

Coward. How could anyone let his own army down? The men with whom they fought together? Thor found it simply incomprehensible.

At the same time, it was also the perfect way to have his plan run smoothly. One, whom he had not dared to hope for.

Then he glanced at the three mercenaries. „Get in touch with your comrade, she should get the lad out of the castle."

Haroldsson nodded and left the tent, while the other two were moving closer to the table and looked at the map.

„The walls are not made for a siege. Although they are thick, they are not very high. The big problem will probably be their foot soldiers directly behind it. They are not, however, gathered, since the majority of the area behind the walls is covered with hay and straw for the horses," said Hillsdottier who had indeed had enough time to get an impression and Thor had an idea.

He gave a glance to Tyr, who nodded, grinning broadly and apparently had the same idea had.

„Send a message to Einar Gunlaugsson. Tell him, he has time until dawn to surrender," he told Hogun, who nodded.

„And if he does not surrender?"

„Then we will burn them down."

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

„The situation is extremely delicate," was the first Loki got to hear when he arrived at the main hall with Thurid and the new maid.

Einar had sent after him. Loki could not imagine exactly why, after all, he did not really know what he could contribute to the whole thing. He had indeed been found in besieged castles, but that was back when he had been a child. Too young to remember it clearly.

When Loki came to stand next to Einar, the old man turned around. He had stood at a table full of cards and waved vigorously by hand now. Immediately, the maps and other papers were hidden from Loki's sight.

_Nice, as if I'd understand them..._

„Loki," said Einar and Loki felt the anger rise up in him. Actually, the correct way to address him, „Your Highness," but the people of Muspelheim only called their king at such a high title, while in Jötunheim and Asgard it appealed to both parts of a ruling couple. Not that he had the illusion, to be ever more than a broodmare.

„Einar", he returned coldly and the old man's face twitched. He came closer to him and put an arm around his shoulder like a father would.

„Walk a few steps with me."

Loki was clearly aware of the glances that weighed heavily on them as the Einar was leading him away from the others. They passed the great door, and because the hall was – as well as the rest of the castle – standing on a little hill, he could look over the walls. Although it was already dark, he could see enough because of the many campfires of the Aesir.

The sight pierced itself like a hard fist into his stomach. An army camped outside the walls of the castle. He had seen larger ones, but the thought that these men laid siege to the castle, drove the sweat on his forehead.

„They want us to surrender."

„Will you do that?" asked Loki, without thinking about it and suddenly Einar grabbed him firmly by the hair on the back of his head.

„You _dare_ to ask such a question?"

„I just wanted to-"

Einar cut him off short with a gesture. „I have brought you here so you know what you can prepare yourself for. Without further support our men and the King-"

„Where is he?" Broke Loki in and maybe it was the assurance that it would not matter soon anyway, what gave him the courage to do it

„The Aesir caught him." _He lies_, Loki became clear. _He's lying_. _But what about. Did Surtr flee? Has he bargained for his life?_

Einar then grabbed him by the jaw with a firm grip. „We can not keep the castle, if your damn brother does not helps us and he is busy with the other part of Aesir forces. So get ready Loki. I think you have enough imagination to think just about, what the Aesir will do with the brother of their enemy."

With that, Einar let him stand outside and it ran shivers down the Loki's spine.

It was expected of trapped and defeated women – or Bearers for the record – to submit themself to the winners.

Loki has never had to watch, but the stories about the fact that high-born were a special reward for the best soldiers, officers and warlords, he knew well enough.

* * *

„Maybe you should try to run away," someone suggested three hours later when all women, husbands and children of noble birth had gathered on the first floor of the north tower, that Loki used normally to meet with various ambassadors, courtiers and nobles.

They had lay down several thick fur as beds, where the children were asleep by now. The adults were sitting on other furs and on the chairs and talked quietly. The fear was all deep in the bones. Even if it was the middle of the night, they heard through the windows, as the soldiers prepared for the battle, the rattle of metal and neighing of the horses.

Loki had separated himself from the others and sat in a stoned window frame and fumbled with his fingers at the small dagger that was sewn into the lining of his sleeve. He still had another that was in his boot leg. It would not help him, he knew that, but it was good to know that he had at least something to defend himself. Even if it was only to kill himself with it.

After he had been thinking Einar's words for some time, he realized that it changed nothing. Whether he would marry Surtr or fall into the hands of the Aesir, he would be raped in any case.

He blinked once, then he turned his head to the side when he noticed that the words had been addressed him. The nameless maid stood before him, her face free of any emotion, her eyes almost dead, with pale skin, like a Jötunn and red hair, like a Muspel, but she did not look like she was from one of the two countries.

„What did you just say ...?"

„Freydis, Your Highness. And I suggested you to leave the castle. It would be the safest for you." She had a strange accent, which confirmed his assumption that she was not from here.

„You think I would be safer out there, where I could meet an enemy soldier every second, than here?"

„I think that you will meet soldiers in any case. I also think that you have a better chance if you come naturally to them. It would happen so to speak, _under your term_, your highness."

„What would happen under whose terms?" Asked Thurid who watched them both scowling and Loki was about to open his mouth when Freydis answered first.

„I have explained to His Highness, how he could take the least possible damage, if the defense should fall."

„It will not fall," insisted Thurid and turned to go. After two steps, she turned around again.

„And it is young Master and not your Highness, Freydis. Just because you're new, does not mean that your mode of expression does not has consequences."

Freydis immediately nodded and waited until Thurid was out of earshot, before she faced Loki again.

„If you decide otherthise, let me know. I know a safe way that would carry you out here." She made a curtsy. „Your Highness."

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

„At my command. Create! Targets! And Fire!"

Thousands of burning arrows lit up the night sky as the archers fired them. They had approached in the darkness so that nobody noticed it.

Apparently the Muspel had failed to clear away the hay and straw in time - perhaps they had not thought of it - in any case, it was burning brightly after a few minutes behind the walls. The screaming of burning people filled the night, while Thor watched as the shooters moved back.

„What do we do now?" Asked Fandral and Thor growled.

„We wait," How he managed to stay so calm, although the waiting dragged on his nerves, he did not know, but maybe it was only the prospect of a good fight, that would follow after that. „Apart from the main road, the entire city is full of horses and hay. Before long, everything will burn. Then we break through the gate and make our way to the castle."

Fandral laughed. „Sounds nice to me."

„Your Majesty?" Thor turned around when he saw Haroldsson coming towards him. The archer had a scowl on his face and Thor did not see any good news coming from him.

„I have contacted Natasha. She doubts that she can persuade the prince to leave the castle. In any case, not yet."

Thor nodded. „Tell her to leave the possibility open. Let's see how the lad thinks, once we break through the gates."

The archer withdrew and Thor turned to Tyr. „We should have a small number of men post at the output, so that they catch him."

„I will do it."

Now they would have to wait.

* * *

It lasted well over dawn, until the fire had spread to the upper echelons of the city, and the army could march. But as soon as they were, everything went incredibly fast.

The gate was broken quickly. On the streets the remaining soldiers - who were not burned in the fire - gave them only a little resistance and Thor let Tyr immediately post guards everywhere so that they could keep the castle.

It stank of burnt flesh. Charred bodies lay scattered all over. People were screaming in pain and tried to flee the city.

It took probably another hour - they were stopped by the general heat of the burning city and a fire wall on the main road – until the gate to the castle came up in sight. It had been wooden and burned down by now.

The number of soldiers behind it was probably not even a thousand. They were crowded close together. Young, old, injured. Poorly armed with fear in their eyes. They stared at Tyr's lacking hand and his sword as well as Thor's warhammer and knew exactly who they were dealing with.

Some swords and spears fell to the ground, but someone drove the men to forward.

For a moment Thor pitied them. These men who might be able to fight with honor, had they had not seen too few or too many winters.

But then his hammer collided with flesh and bones and he heard screams. Red lay on the field of vision as he dodged a spear blow and smashed the skull of the attacker.

* * *

He did not know how long the battle lasted, how many lives he took, but as the last soldier fell under his hammer, Thor looked up. It was quiet in the courtyard. The bodies of the soldiers covered the ground, blood had flowed over the rocks and only a few soldiers had surrendered, and were now being executed by his men for this cowardice.

Thor's breathing was tremulous, as he fastened the strap of his hammer on his belt with trembling hands.

Battle, death and blood were still singing in his blood and it was difficult to fight against the rage. When a hand appeared on his shoulder, he had to force himself not to beat his fist in the face of the other.

Hogun looked at him with black eyes and jerked his head toward the castle. Tyr was waiting for him, gripping an old man by the collar and Thor walked to him grinning broadly.


	4. Chapter 3

_Most of you are probably wondering when Thor and Loki finally meet. As you can see they are meeting at the end of this Chapter. From Chapter 4 on there is real interaction between the two, and the story really starts._

_The character list, I promised you can find here on tumblr. everknowing .tumblr post/29750960498/character-list-for-a-dream-of-winter_

**Chapter Three**

At once, it had become deathly quiet. Loki closed his eyes, as many women began to wail hysterically, which meant that children began to cry.

Freydis stared at him with that look that said: _We could have gone. You would not have to endure this, if we were gone._ But Loki was tired, he was afraid and yet his body felt so terribly numb.

He knew that this was a truly desirable feel in his current position, but he could not enjoy it.

The silence showed clear that they had lost. Had it been otherwise, somebody would have told them long ago. So it was only a matter of time until the soldiers would find this room and drag all of the occupants out.

And what would follow then, Loki wished not even for the arrogant Muspel women that had always punished him with such contempt.

_Lie back, spread your legs and do not fight it._

These had actually been Helblindis words when Loki had told him during one of his rare visits of his concern about Surtrs aggression. It was probably the best piece of advice he was to get and yet Loki felt like his body was getting colder and colder.

Freydis watched him with – reluctant? – admiration, given the fact that he was the only one in the room who had not yet turned into a whimpering heap of misery.

„How are you feeling?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders and Freydis continued on her sewing.

„There is nothing wrong about being afraid," she said after some time in the silence and Loki looked at her again. Her sewing skills were far from good, and she struggled a bit with the string. Strange that a maid was not so good at sewing. But who was Loki that he could pass judgment on the employment of the servants? He knew what he had to know. He was in a position to mend his own clothes – the Muspel did not know anyway, how to deal with the Jötunn leather from which most of his clothes were made – and in fact housework did not belong now to the things that particularly interested him.

But perhaps she had not yet learned how to make it right in her education – where ever that had been, because she definitely was not from Muspelheim.

It was typical for Surtr to provide him with servants he could not use himselves. But under normal circumstances he got only older women. The Norns preserved, that he could talk to anyone about _physical things_.

Not that it would have been necessary. Loki had seen enough in the war camps of his fathers in order to know what happened on the wedding night and he would not complain if he would remain untouched for another sixteen years.

Not that he believed to survive this day this way.

„I am not afraid," he said finally, and Freydis raised a red eyebrow.

„But you should be." She put her sewing aside and moved a leg under her body. It was a terribly unseemly position for a woman which immediately drew attention to her long legs and Loki wondered again where she came from, that she did not care about such things. Perhaps, she had once been a courtesan and hoped for a place in Surtrs bed? It would not have been the first time.

„I do not think the experience I will make today is very different from those who would wait on my wedding night to be me." Just that it would probably be more men. And that they do not cared about the fact that Helblindi would not be happy about too much pain. He would not have expected much mercy from Surtr, but Surtr feared Helblindi and Loki knew this had always been his protection.

„I think you exaggerate a little."

„You clearly do not deal with my fiance a lot," Loki replied bitterly and Freydis cocked her head.

„Do you like not him?"

Loki did not answer at first. Had Surtr sent her, to spy on him? Or she was simply not aware of the etiquette?

And did he really care about that at the moment. „I ..." _Can not stand him. Hate him. I hope he dies. Or gets a terrible injury._ „Think I could have done better." After some hesitation he added. „But also much worse."

Freydis raised an eyebrow. „I doubt that you could have done worse. Your fiance does not like you."

Anger rushed through his veins. He knew instinctively that it was the truth, but that she dared to pronounce it aloud …

„It is not your fault. The differences in your cultures are too great for one to see over, and your betrothed has no interest in the bridge to close that separates you. If you were engaged to someone, who's culture was similar to Jötunsheims, it would be easier, I think."

„It's enough, Freydis, I do not like to hear anymore of this."

She was right and that was the worst of it. That there was nothing he could do about it. As a child, his parents and later Helblindi had given him little quests for his mind to solve. To find solutions to intractable problems. And Loki was good at it. It was his thing to look trough chaos and make it right again. Laufey had always been terribly proud. Because that was what you could use a ruler. What made Loki perfect, to rule at the side of a husband. He was able to recognize the ways and be husband would be able to tread these paths.

But not here. Not in Muspelheim. Not with Surtr, where he could not do anything about his situation, where he could not even work on it to ensure that their marriage would not be quite so awful, because it did not matter Surtr.

„Excuse me, Your Highness," muttered Freydis and at that moment something thundered against the door.

Loki did not jump up, but pushed apart the thin seam of his sleeve with his his thumb to pull out the dagger.

„I'll look to see if they are our men," Freydis said and stood up. For a moment, her gaze lingered on the dagger between his fingers and she seemed like she was about to say something.

„Would you like it? To defend yourself?" Asked Loki, and she nodded.

„I thank you," she said and made a short curtsey.

As she strode to the door, Loki got up and watched the women around him.

Meanwhile they were all crying. Whimpering. Clunging to each other and rocking back and forth.

He could not help but to wonder what they feared more. Rape or murder. Disgrace or death. Pain or numbness.

Or did they feel like him and they were not afraid, because it made no difference to them? Did they feel just as deaf as he at the moment?

He doubted it.

At that moment the door opened a tiny bit and Freydis peeked through. She flinched and ran right back to him.

„Bring your other dagger, Your Highness. They are definitely not our soldiers."

Loki reached down and pulled the second knife from his boot. He remained in the bent position and stared at the door.

„Freydis... you have not closed the door again."

The next moment she had rammed a hand to his elbow, took the dagger to herself and held it against his throat.

„I must ask you to accompany me."

Her appearance, her attitude, her face, everything had changed.

_Traitor,_ it flashed through his mind. _Assassin or mercenary, one of the two_. The latter was more likely because she could have killed him long ago. How could he have been so stupid. Of course she was not a maid.

„And if I refuse?" He asked, although he knew that it was absurd. He could not do anything against her. He was helpless. The feeling was almost worse than this cursed deafness.

„Then I will persuade you."

The door opened, and about a dozen soldiers came in. Silver armor, as the Aesir wore, the swords in their hands smeared with blood.

It went without saying that the room was filled with screams at once.

„But, but, my dear, you will not kill the poor lad, will you,?" Beside Freydis a man with short, blond hair appeared. His armor was something more splendid than those of normal soldiers.

„Loki Laufeyjarsson, I suppose. Fandral ‚the Dashing' Bjarnisson, all at your service."

The sentence felt like pure mockery and Loki could feel his face started to turn red, as Fandral's glance wandered over his body and he nodded, as if he liked what he saw.

The knife disappeared from his throat and Freydis stepped back.

„Ah, Natasha," another soldier – this time clearly a mercenary – came to Freydis, no, Natasha, and then directed his attention to Loki. He felt it not unusual, being stared at, but the attention he received in the last moments were far too intimate to him. _Far too wandering_.

„What are we waiting? Let us bring him down," said the mercenaries and shouldered his bow.

Fandral Loki nodded and grabbed at his arm, while the mercenaries, less gently, took the other arm. Loki could not even try to fight against them.

„What is it, Natasha?" Said the mercenaries, while they first walked through the door and then through the hallways.

„He's too quiet, Clint," she murmured almost incomprehensible to Loki. „I tried to talk to him, but he's just ... unexpected."

Loki felt the gaze of the mercenary and did not care. He did not care whether Natasha could not understand his strange behavior. That they thought he would turn into a whimpering pile misery.

But Loki was perfectly clear what he was. He knew that he was nothing more than a thing – Something to trade. Something to give. Something to buy – and it had never bothered him. He was the youngest son. This was just how things were and he would adapt to every this situation.

_Damn it_! He survived Surtr. How much worse could it come?

And yet, as he was dragged down the last stairs, which led to the great hall, and he saw a tall, muscular man with long blond hair standing beside Surtrs throne, for the first time he felt a hint of fear.

They came from one of the corners of the hall and that the sudden silencing of any voices, made sure that the man turned around.

Loki got a look at a relatively attractive face, blue eyes, strong chin, with a short beard and red blood, which was distributed over the entire face.

When he glanced down to where Einar's lifeless body was lying, he could hear the blood dripping from the weapon of the man and he knew that now was the moment to get really scared.


	5. Chapter 4

_Short info, because some of you have already indicated it and it's quite apparent in this chapter. We are in a world that is similar to the Middle Ages. Rape is common. This also means that the bad and the good guys are doing it._  
_More precisely the chance of being raped before your twentieth birthday, is bigger than the chance to ever _be_ twenty. So it is normal that all characters are handeling the topic relatively calmy._

**Chapter 4**

As Tyr suddenly rammed his elbow into his side – not that he really felt through the breastplate – Thor looked back from the body of the dead man.

His eyes wandered over the soldiers who were scattered all over the room – sitting on the floor, leaning against the table, _lying_ on the tables.

They all looked in one direction. Over Surtrs throne, towards the private rooms.

At first he saw only Fandral and Haroldsson, as well as the mercenary who had infiltrated the Muspel, but then he noticed the figure between the two.

Tall, slender, with the pale skin and dark hair of the Jötunn. Mostly dressed in leather, the boy was wearing knee high boots, black pants, a black top, with some silver metal parts and an open sleeveless vest, which fell down to his knees. Only the sleeves were made of green fabric with broad black leather belts who twined themself around them.

From afar, Thor would have confused him with an ordinary boy, but he was quite able to recognize a Jötunn when he saw one. Especially a _female_.

Actually, they were hardly distinguishable from the _male_ Jötunn. Barely wider hips, which stood out among the layers of clothing just a little and slight elevations around the nipples, but that was about it. Asgards scholars had argued for centuries about whether _female_ Jötunn also had softer facial features, but that not really interested Thor.

If it were up to him, it did not need any subdivision and he knew the Jötunn did not actually cared. They refered to everyone as _He_ and found _men_ and _women_ inappropriate. _Sire_ and _Bearer _were the words that they used for themselves, when they were talking about _men_ and _women_ and not just called themself Jötunn.

As Fandral and Haroldsson brought the boy further forward - Hands tightly around his upper arms - Thor took a look at his face for the first time.

High cheekbones, youthful facial appearance. The eyes that stared at him with blank gaze, were green and the black hair combed over his head back.

Thor wondered what would Laufeyjarsson look, with disorganized hair, rosy cheeks and the mouth open and he took a moment of time to memorize the shape of the boy again.

When he looked up again, he saw a hint of panic in the boys eyes that moved Thors mouth into a grin. The poor boy was probably expecting to be taken before the eyes of all the soldiers. Not that Thor would not have taken that into consideration under normal circumstances, many of his officers had already found one or another Muspel-woman, but because Thor was about to marry him, he would have to wait for it.

Nevertheless, he grabbed the boy by the neck as he was placed in front of him and pushed his lips firmly on the mouth of him. The boy went completely rigid, while the soldiers broke out into bawling.

Thor backed away from him and before the boy could jump back, because that seemed to be his intention, he pressed him to his side and put an arm around his shoulder, which cause him to become even more rigid.

Then he turned them both around, so they saw the soldiers.

„My comrades, my brothers in arms! Today, we have won a great victory! Let us celebrate now. Let us drink to our fallen brothers who are now in Valhalla. Drink to this victory, and to the others that are going to follow!"

Sometime within his speech, someone had pushed a jug of mead in his hand, because as Thor raised his hand, a cup full of the amber liquid followed motion, and his men, who had begun drinking as soon as they won raised their pitchers.

"For Asgard!"

"For Asgard!

"On Thor Odinsson !"

"On Tyr Hymirsson!"

Everyone began to bawl and somewhere music began to play. Suddenly the hall was filled with cooks and servants who put food and drinks on the table and Thor let himsel fall at Surtrs throne, laughing. The boy moved with him to where he remained stock still sitting on his thighs and tried to move as far away as possible.

„So," began Thor and the boy looked at him in clear view. „Loki Laufeyjarsson, it is an honor to get to know you."

Loki raised one of his eyebrows - which were asymmetrical like Thor noted - and said: „I would say yes, it is also an honor for me, but that would be a lie."

Thor lifted a hand and Loki winced and raised his own hands in order to keep them protectively before his face. Thor wondered about that for a moment, and then he pushed Loki's little hands aside and wrapped his fingers around his jaw.

„You can not stand me."

He was given a look of disbelief. „You have just conquered my castle, your force me in this humiliating position, and you are going to do who-knows-what with me. I think, to expect me to like you is a little. . . unimaginable."

Thor laughed, whereupon Loki winced again, then he let go of the jaw and instead a hand was laid loosely on the hips of the boy, after which he got not only more rigid than it already was, but also terribly red.

„I think you should be grateful. Or do you miss your betrothed? Are you longing after him, longing to celebrate with him the common victory? To congratulate him?" Thor raised his eyebrows suggestively, and had to hold the boy tight in the next moment, as he tried to stand up.

„What my betrothed and I do, is not your business!" He wondered if Laufeyjarsson was able to still get more red, then shook his head.

„Your dearest betrothed," he began. „Fled at the first sign. Like a coward. He has let his men down."

As Loki's eyes stared at him, seemingly unimpressed. Thor drew his eyebrows together.

„That does not surprise you."

Loki shrugged, but did not turned his eyes away.

All of a sudden he felt great sympathy with the boy and he beckoned a servant to give Loki a cup.

„Drink. Enjoy the evening. With all the other things we deal tomorrow."

When the boy hesitated to take his drink, Thor patted him on the side.

„Do not worry, I do not intend to rape you today."

He was given a dubious look.

„Or to take you. Promise. Tonight we celebrate."

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

He did not intend to rape him today...? Although Loki could not completely trust him, when Odinsson said that he would not take him tonight, he seemed to have meant it.

He was sitting with attitude on Surtr's throne that Loki would never have been able if he had been wearing this type of armor. Although there were only greaves, bracers, a surcoat and a breastplate, everything was terribly hard and rigid, leaving little freedom of movement.

Loki still felt terribly uncomfortable. This was due not only to the fact that he was here in the presence of an enemy, but also because the way he was sitting, was just completely inadmissible.

He could feel the hard muscles of Odinssons thighs trought the hard fabric, as he lightly bounced up and down with his leg .

The hand on his hip had not moved away, instead tapped his fingers in time with the music.

Had he previously felt numb, Loki was just hot at the moment. He had never felt such a great shame as in this moment.

Even if he would come out of this thing completely intact - which, given the fact that Odinsson had only said he would not rape him today, was very unlikely - was every bit of reputation that he ever had held gone. Every little bit of value that he had was destroyed.

And that was only because Odinsson had the damn insolence to make Loki sit on his lap.

„Hail, Thor Odinsson!" screamed another soldier and like the hundredth time that evening, all raised their cups and drank.

„HAIL!" Cried the entire room and Loki wished that they would all just be quiet.

He had gone though so many emotions in the last few hours that he was not sure that he wanted to feel anything ever again. His head throbbed, his back ached from the uncomfortable position in which he held himself upright in order not to touch Odinsson even more than he already had, and the wine which had been poured did not help him very much, because he would only sip on it.

All in all, he wanted to retire to his chambers and wrap himself in his blanket, and wait for the evening to be over.

Odinsson chatted currently with a big redhead man whose right hand was missing, so Loki had a little time to let his eyes wander and was not forced to look at him.

He immediately wished he had not done it.

Further back, two soldiers had a young Muspelwoman - just one of the women who often punished him with so much contempt - placed on a table. One had ripped her top off and touched her breasts with rough hands, while the other had pushed up her skirt and moved his head under it.

Loki wondered not what exactly he was doing there - he was not at all sure if there were practices that the mouth and ... well ... that part a woman brought together - but immediately turned his eyes away, while automatically slid a piece backwards.

When he looked up, Odinsson looked at him with an amused expression. He seemed to have followed Loki's gaze and apparently found it great fun to make him embarassed.

„Never seen such a thing?"

„I live in Muspelheim" Loki gave back snappy, though it was probably not a good idea, to get on Odinssons wrong side, but the man tilted his head back and laughed loudly as he patted Loki's hips.

„One day I'll show you how to do something like that," he laughed, and to Loki, it sounded more like a threat.

* * *

How long they were in the hall, Loki did not know, but after a few hours the celebrants were getting wilder, more debauched and most were so drunk that no one noticed when Odinsson got up at once, Loki pulled up with him and climbed over some drunk soldiers who where lying on the floor.

To Loki's surprise Odinsson seemed to feel the need to accompany him to his room in the North Tower - Loki had now come to believe that the áss intended likely to rape him in the morning before all the citizens – so for tonight everything should be fine.

They had to climb across several sleeping or … busy-with-other-things ... people until they got to the floor Loki was sleeping in.

Loki opened the door and tried to scurry into it as soon as possible, but Odinsson pushed it open without visible effort, came in the big bedchamber and closed the door again.

The turn of the key, which then followed, sounded like a death sentence in Loki's ears.


	6. Chapter 5

_As the last comment was posted, I thought, let's look how many are missing to reach 50. Maybe you can write an extra scene or so, as thanks._

_So I looked it up and what the hell. 51 comments? I love you. I love you all. Every. Single. One. Of. You._

_Damn it now I have to plan something for 100 comments..._

_DarkSkyDepth: If we lived in the same country, I would marry you immediately. ;)_

**Chapter 5**

Loki's mind raced as he watched as Odinsson took his gloves off and began to open the clasps that held his breastplate together.

_Breathe. Breathe. Nobody will care if you scream for help._

The breastplate landed along with the tunic on one of the chairs, and he watched with a beating heart, as Odinsson peeled off his bracers, chain shirt and greaves.

He had really believed that Odinsson had told the truth. That he would be spared at least this night. But apparently that was not the case.

Not, that he should have expected something else. He could not trust anyone.

As Odinsson finally stood there only in knee-high boots, pants and a red shirt, he sank into a vacant chair and sighed long and wide.

Loki stood motionless in the room, not knowing what he had to do next. What Odinsson wanted at that moment. Should he begin to undress?

„Come, Loki, sit with me."

With the toe of his shoe, Odinsson pointed over to the chair, and Loki followed the statement with quick steps.

„So ..." began Odinsson and stretched out his long legs. He looked very amused and he grinned when he saw how stiff and rigid Loki sat.

„I did promise you that nothing will happen to you. And I stick to my promise."

Loki was nevertheless not entirely sure if he should believe the words. He leaned back a little, but remained on alert. Not that he thought he could save himself by fleeing. But he would let himself be surprised by a sudden mood change of the Áss. Absolutely not.

„How much do you know about politics, Loki?" he asked and Loki bit back the snappy „More than you" response. He could _not _infuriate Odinsson under any circumstances.

„Enough to understand the moves of the Kings." It was an understatement, but he would not show Odinsson how much he really knew.

The other man laughed out loud. „Then you know more than I do. To me, the actions of rulers are often foreign. I'm more of a warrior than a diplomat." It seemed odd that this great, brutal warriors would admit such a thing, but if he was honest, he did not think that Odinsson was a wise man. More warriors than a diplomat, as he had already said.

„And that," began Odinsson. „Is exactly the reason why we both fit together so perfectly."

Loki blinked. Once. Twice. „Excuse me?"

„Well, you and me. I am the warrior and you are the diplomat, this is something where we complete each other."

„That ... that is true," stammered Loki and he was not really sure in what kind of direction their conversation just ran.

„Good that you see it that way!" Said Odinsson and then stood up to to put his huge hands on Lokis shoulders.

„Then you completely agree that a marriage between us would help a great deal!"

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

The boy looked like a fish on dry land. His eyes widened, his mouth open, it seemed like he was gasping for air and just not be able to get it.

Thor wondered for a moment if his words came too quickly, but he rejected the idea. The boy looked like he was fairly smart, he probably had expected such an announcement.

„Are you daft?" Laufeyjarsson then asked Thor and twisted his eyebrows.

„How did you come to this-" Cool fingers lay on his forehead and disappeared immediately.

„You are not even sick," said Laufeyjarsson and murmured softly. „He probably got one too many hits on the head ..." Then his face changed and he rolled his eyes.

„Oh, how silly of me. Of course, you have just made a joke! And I just fell for it ..."

Laufeyjarsson stood up, broke free from his grip and took a few steps toward another door.

„I am absolutely serious."

Quick as a flash he whirled. „You _can not_ be serious! Aside from the fact that there would be the tiny little thing that I am already engaged, our countries are at war!"

„That is why it is such a good idea."

„You really are stupid, are you not?"

Feeling a little offended, Thor came several steps to Laufeyjarsson and included the boy's hands in his own.

„It is the best solution."

„It is not!" Protested the boy, trying to free himself from Thor's grip.

„My brother would declare war personally if we were not already at it, and you can not simply bypass an engagement, which was closed by the law!"

„There is a law that makes void every connection between two people as soon as the sheltered part flees or something like that," protested Thor, to whom the law in question did not occur straight.

„ And any connection between two persons, which was closed by the law is destroyed as soon as the manly part shows himself to be a coward and leaves the female part defenseless behind. Should this happen, the next one who lays claim on the female part, is then in the same connection to her/him as the one who fled. Law of the nine kingdoms, Section 52, paragraph 2" quoted the boy and Thor nodded. That sounded just like the thing of which Frigg had told him sometime. He had not quite understood the text, but the meaning behind it and that had counted.

„You kissed me. In front of everyone", Laufeyjarsson said then Thor grinned.

„Exactly. By law, we are now engaged."

Again the boy looked like a fish on dry land, but at least he had ceased to resist Thor's grip.

„And we will be married as soon as we return to the Aesir army."

„My brother still can annul this connection!" Interjected Laufeyjarsson and Thor cocked his head.

He looked the boy in the eye and just a moment later, it dawned on him.

No one would be able to annul their marriage when Laufeyjarsson carried his child.

„If you do even dare to touch me, I'll bite off every limb that comes near me. _Every. Single. One._"

Thor laughed again, impressed by the fire in the boy's eyes, then put an arm around Laufeyjarsson to go through the next door. The boy seemed indeed anything but enthusiastic, but he did not say anything when they stepped into the bedroom and Thor closed the door behind them.

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

When Loki woke up, it was as hot as never before. This should not mean anything. Muspelheim was an extremely warm country where Loki often felt as if he would melt in the heat, but never was the heat was so unbearable. So close.

He wanted to peel out under his thin blanket, when he realized at once that some arms were wrapped around him and prevented him from to move too much.

Under normal circumstances, Loki would probably ran away screaming. Now that Odinsson had raised his 'claim' to him, he remebered that the Aesir would not force him to do anything before they were married. For doing so, he would be violating the Ancients laws which said that. Any act bodily office, which took place before a marriage, was the same as a desecration and so the relatives had the right to take revenge. Surtr had not been bothered by that. Helblindi needed him. And yet, even the king of Muspelheim, had never touched Loki. He threatened, but nothing more.

And although obviously nobody would _not_ talk about that Loki had not spent the night alone, his reputation would never take such terrible damage, how if they were not engaged.

So Loki had protested the previous evening only slightly - in which he had rammed his foot Odinsson's stomach - as the heir to the throne had put him to bed. Odinsson could kiss him maybe touch a little, but there were certain things he _could not do_ if he really wanted peace.

So this was acceptable.

Until the moment when Odinsson pressed closer to him in his sleep and he felt something _long and hard_ pressed against his backside.

Loki tried to get up. Wanted to jump. Wanted to somehow lift himself, but he just could not let go because this _damn bastard_ - and that Loki dared think these words should mean quite a bit – clasped him too firmly.

And if he watched Odinssons reaction, then it seemed that he liked Loki's escape attempt ...

So Loki did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He turned around so that he was facing Odinsson, trying to move away from him as much as possible as he pulled his leg up so that his thigh touched his chest. Then he kicked with the hook between Odinsson legs.

* * *

Loki was not even sure where his calmness came from. Perhaps he simply did not care. He could not help it, now that Odinsson had raised his claim. He could not fight for his life, because it was wrong to go against his betrothed. His life lied in the hand of his male relatives. That was what he had learned from his parents. What he was raised with.

And although he perhaps should rather see to it that Odinsson liked him - a second Surtr he wanted really not - but somehow he could not bring himself to watch his behavior. It was to be crazy.

Loki reappeared, and wiped the water from his eyes. One of the few wonderful things to Muspelheim were the bathrooms. Large, embedded in the ground pools that were filled to the brim with water. And there was one for every two champers.

He leaned back against the edge of the pool and enjoyed a moment of peace and quiet.

He was not sure what to expect, if he would again come under the castle residents. Theoretically, there was now nothing he had to do next. He had no more obligations. His rooms were actually not his - if Odinsson, as a conqueror of the castle had not demanded them for Loki and himself - his place at the big table should actually be the same and as for his servants ... they were Odinssons subject now and he could, if he wanted, withdraw from Loki.

Perhaps it had been a bad idea, to kick Odinsson in the crotch. The man had awakened after a while briefly and then had went immediately back to sleep. Or fainted Loki was not so sure.

A grunt at the door made him finally turn his head and said he saw the man standing there. He tied up his pants at the moment - with a significant grimace. His boots were already lying on the ground. Loki turned, as his pants fell down and he heard Odinsson come closer and sank a little deeper into the pool. The water was clear, but he still felt better, if not necessarily all of him was visible.

A small splash pointed out that Odinsson was now in the water and Loki looked at him again.

The blond hair knotted from sleep, his eyes tired, leaned his betrothed with his arms loosely on the edge and visible, searching to for a comfortable position.

When he noticed Loki open look, he grinned tormented. „This gives the term blue balls a whole new meaning."

Loki blinked. Odinsson was neither angry nor upset. He looked as if he had expected Loki to kick him and the whole thing did not disturb him.

Maybe he really was a bit soft in the head ... Perhaps the Aesir were generally not quite bright, who knew that. Helblindi had often complained that they fought only with brute force and little abandoned diplomacy. Odin Borsson was a big exception to the other Aesir kings.

„What, you thought I was going to hit you or something like that?" asked Odinsson and Loki shrugged in lack of a better answer. He did not understand that man.

„You would have to try to castrate me before I would take it as an offense." Loki decided to make a mental note that there were things he could not do in any case.

Odinsson laughed again, then he disappeared into the water that went only to the middle of the chest when he sat anyway and appeared after a short time again. He ran his fingers jittery through the knotted hair, twisted his face and shook his head as he gave it up.

Loki rolled his eyes and glanced back to see if somewhere there was a brush that could be used on Odinsson.

When he found none, he knelt down with a sigh and slid to Odinsson. He made sure he was not too far out of the water, because even though it would be there as a kind of reparation, there were certain rules of etiquette that he would not let go.

"Advances forward," Loki pointed to him, and to his surprise, Odinsson did as he was told. Loki was with a fast movement out of the water, sat on the edge of the pan and then comprised Odinssons shoulders to turn it back a little to pull back. Then he began to loosen the knot with fast fingers.

It was a strange feeling to have Odinsson as close to, but Loki kept telling himself that this was his duty. He had to do it every now and then for Surtr, once the accident happened and they were at the same time the bath that combined their champers. Well, he had not really liked it.

And though he was not feeling well and wanted it to be done as quickly as possible, he could not help but to look at the battle scars that were to be distributed throughout Odinssons body. The majority seemed to be on his back and upper body - not that he had just stared briefly - but his arms and legs were full of it. Would there be so many scars, if it had not been for the war? Regretted he having received some of them? There were many questions that went through his head, but he forced himself not to ask them.

Sometime, Odinsson leaned a little further back, so that his shoulders were almost above Loki's knees, already leaning against the thighs.

It was a far too intimate position that Loki had not planned, but he let it go through.

But as Odinsson's hands wandered with surprisingly gentle movements on the fine lines on Loki to thin legs, he jerked away.

He had not planned that.

„I will not touch you," said Odinsson and once again covered Loki's ankle. „At least not the way you fear."

Loki did not care. He could only see the contrast between the tanned skin and strong muscles of the Áss and his own pale, too thin limbs. He was embarrassed. And at that moment he could understand why Surtr had never touched him further.

Something he must have said, maybe Odinsson had seen it, Loki did not know, but Odinsson leaned back with a sigh and said further:

„You know that you are beautiful, do you not?"


	7. Chapter 6

_Short info: I'm moving to the other end of the country at the end of next week. I have no idea when I'll have internet in my new flat. Hopefully in the week after the next, but I can't promise you anything. So it's possible that you'll have to wait a little bit for the next chapter. I'm really sorry._

_If you want to to be informed when I am back, consider following me on tumblr._

_Username is everknowing._

_About this whole comment thing... Are you all mad? 19 comments?! I mean … what are you doing, trying to give me a heart attack? Because I'm squealing every fucking time when I see that there's a new comment..._

_So maybe I should ask now: What would you all liked to see as a special for the hundreths comment?_

_And yes I'm totally aware that you all probably want to kill me after this chapter because it's not what you are expeting after the last chapter. And yes I totally did that on purpose. ;)_

_ Darkskydepth: Well you'll have to move with me to my new flat then. But I'm warning you: My room is just 25m² big and I'm sharing my flat with two other fellow students. ;)_

**Chapter 6**

Hlidskialf, Asgard

Odin Borsson was an old man, and he noticed it more often. Every time he woke up in the morning, he had trouble moving from a sitting position to a standing one. When his knees refused their service and he had to go on his back, if he lusted after his wife, and just at this moment, as he sat at the long table where he and Frigg had dined a few minutes ago and all at once he felt the desire to go back to bed.  
He clutched with a firm grip on his wooden spoon, then let it drop into his porridge and closed his eyes.  
When he opened them again, he was still looking into Bragis' face, who was still holding the letter in his hand and Munin was still sitting on his chair.  
Odin was not sure whether to be angry or to dance with joy on the table - not that his knees would go along with that.  
He looked to the side, to his dear wife, who at that moment hid her wide smile behind a drinking cup.  
He was aware that this idea of Thor's was her fault, even if she had not admitted it.  
„Father," asked Bragi and Odin looked away from Frigg. „Is everything all right?"  
Odin was not sure how to answer. There were so many choices and none of them appealed to him at the moment.  
„We will see what the actions of your brother will bring. Perhaps a worse war. Perhaps a new peace."  
„It just depends on how he treats the boys," said Frigg, and Bragi looked at her blankly.  
„What do you mean, mother?"  
„Well, if Helblindi should choose to ignore the ancient customs and still continues to fight his new relatives, Loki Laufeyjarsson might be the only one who can change his mind. _If _he wants to. And if Helblindi sways in his decision, Laufeyjarsson could get him to attack us again." She put down her cup. „It just depends on what feelings the boy harbors for his husband."  
Odin leaned back and rubbed a hand across his forehead. He felt at once more tired than ever.  
„So our future depends on whether Thor treats the boy fairly decently," Bragi concluded and Odin thought he could fall over from exhaustion. „Am I the only one who is not reassured by that thought?"  
„You are going to make the next ship on the way to Muspelheim. I'll give Munin with you. Thor will leave Muspelheim soon again and I want you in my place there as regent."  
He could practically see how Bragi swelled with pride that he got assigned to such an important task.  
„I will not disappoint you, Father," he swore, and got up to get ready for his departure. Odin urned back to Frigg, who looked to be very pleased with herself.  
„You know what risks Thor's deeds have for us?"  
She smiled again, then stood up and pushed his chair back with her foot before she sat sideways on his lap.  
She put her hand on his cheek and ran the other over the collar of his doublet.  
„Dear Husband ... Did ever one of my ideas not succeed?"  
Odin tilted his head as she kissed him lightly on the lips. „Not one, my dearest."  
„Then trust me. Have faith in your Son. It will all turn out good."  
And Odin could do nothing else than to believe her when she looked at him with that confident gaze.

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

Utgard, Jötunheim

Helblindi Farbautisson sat with his hands over his head in front of his breakfast and tried to understand the words.  
Muspelheim fallen. Surtr fled. Section 52, paragraph 2 Loki in the hands of the Aesir.  
It was to be crazy. He could have well lived with the fact that Surtr had fallen or such a thing, but that Loki - his dear little brother - was exposed to the Aesir without any protection, that had hit him hard. Untill the moment Thrym had mentioned the Book of Law. From that moment on, he had become almost ghostly quiet.  
If Thor Odinsson wanted to marry his brother, there were very few risks for him. He was probably safer there than he had ever been in Muspelheim.  
„Blin..."  
Helblindi reached out and after a few seconds Thrym fingers locked with his. As a child, when he still could not pronounce the name that well, Loki had always called him Blin, and eventually Thrym had done it as well. First, as his adviser and friend, then as his lover.  
„What are you going to do?" He asked and Helblindi ran a hand through his hair.  
„I'm not sure. There are things I want to do and things I should do." He could not annoy Byleistr. Not as long as he had no mature heirs. Not as long as he did not have any heirs. But that was still not in sight. He had been married four times, and four times his consorts had died.  
He _needed_ Byleistr.  
„I have to inform Byleistr that we need a temporary truce. Until we know what the Aesir want. This message must be sent to all other generals, as I know him, he will ignore this otherwise."  
Thrym ran his thumb over the back of his hand and Helblindi tightened his grip.  
„Somehow I have to pass a message to Loki. He must know that I leave the choice to him. If he wants to marry Odinsson with good conscience, he has my blessing, if not, he shall endure it as long as I need to get him out."  
„You're a great brother," said Thyrm, and Helblindi pursed lips. He often felt like the worst brother in the world, especially when it came to Loki.  
„There's something else," said Thrym, and Helblindi frowned.  
„What is it?"  
„The nobles have found a new marriage candidate for you."  
Oh by the Norns, but he really did not want to think about this. „They worry, dear. They do not want Byleistr ascends to the throne."  
„I know I do not want that either to be honest."  
„I am so sorry, I ... that I can not give you-" Helblindi immediately raised his hand when he realized what Thrym wanted to tell him and shook his head  
„It is not your fault. Nobody could have predicted that your snow bear would throw you off."  
A month earlier Thrym had fallen from his snow bear and had lost their child. For the second time. Of course it would have been a bastard, but it would not have mattered to Helblindi. He had loved the child - all his children - from the beginning.  
„I will deal with the nobles, as soon as the truce is officially."

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

Border Asgard Jötunheim. Side Jötunheim.

Byleistr Farbautisson ducked with a quick movement under the flying cup, which at that moment was racing toward him.  
The cup shattered on the ground and Byleistrs watched the fluid with expressionless gaze.  
Then he turned his eyes up and frowned.  
„What are you doing here?" He growled. That was wrong. This bastard should not be here. In any case, not like this.  
But his opponent did not answer, but put his feet on the table and poured himself another cup full.  
With a few steps Byleistr was with him, his hands rested on the table and gave him a death glare.  
„Your army should have united with me a week ago. Where the hell have you been? Do you think you can fool me, Surtr? I think not."  
Surtr slammed his mug on the table, and only now did Helblindi see how awful the other man looked. Dirty, with torn and bloody armor.  
„What by the Norns happened?"  
Surtr shrugged. „Tyr Hymirsson, this insane beserker."  
Byleistr hissed angrily, but sat down on a chair across from Surtr and grabbed a knife to cut a piece of meat.  
„Since when leads Hymirsson the army of the Aesir. Where the hell is Thor Odinsson?"  
Surtr Byleistr snorted and threw a piece of parchment out.  
„He is fucking my betrothed."  
Byleistr blinked once and then thrust the knife into the table-top. Surtr rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth.  
„What do you mean?"  
„This is a letter that has just arrived. Seems as if Odinsson has taken control over my country and relies on Section 52, paragraph 2."  
Byleistr felt hot and cold. A disturbing moment he toyed with the idea to knock over the table and kill Surtr, then he decided against it and dug his fingers into the chair backs.  
„Excuse me?"  
„Odinsson appeared there and has claimed Loki." Surtr shrugged. "I do not mind. The boy is cold as ice, he will not have much fun with him. As long as our alliance is not endangered."  
„Do you think that will be? I think not. Do you think Helblindi will fight on the side of his beloved little brother, when he finds out what is going on? I think so."  
„And I think that he will dance after your pipe, you are after all his heir."  
Byleistr stood up and ran his fingers through the dark-red hair. He did not like it. He liked not it at all.  
„What does not change is the fact that you are a king in exile, my friend. Do you think you have any value? I think not."  
Surtr waved and stood up. „Whatever. Do you have a whore somewhere? I could use a little relief."  
Byleistr waved his hand somewhere directional the kitchen. During the day that was were the whores where mostly because it was warm there. But apparently there was another in the direction in which he pointed, for Surtr gave a whistle. „You, what's your name?"  
A gasp left Byleistr drive around. „Excuse me? What do you allow yourself?"  
As Surtr rolled his eyes, Byleistr also directed his words to the person. „Angrbhoda do what he says."  
„Cousin, I'm not a whore, what are you thinking?"  
„Are you under me? I think so." Angrbhoda snorted and made a mocking curtsey toward Surtr, which caused his too long hair to fall over his shoulders. „What can I do for you, your majesty?"  
„You can go to my quarters. The servants will show you where it is." That Surtr had let the servants prepare chambers for him without even asking Byleistr made him angry, but he said nothing. Just as he said nothing about the fact that Angrbhoda should have bowed before him too.  
After Angrbhoda left the hall with loud cursing, he turned back to Surtr. „I hope you know what you are into, there is a reason why he is older than me and still not married."  
„Huh?", was the only thing Surtr made.  
„He bites." Meaningful he raised his eyebrows and Surtr began to laugh out loud.  
„At last! Someone moves and not just stands there like a stone statue."  
„Is my brother really that bad? We Jötunn actually respond quite well to a little violence."  
„Yes yes I know, like you advised me then and my temperament has done the rest. But your brother, my friend ... his indifference and this repellent behavior forces a grown man to his knees."  
Probably it had been fear. Maybe it would have not been necessarily for Byleistr to threaten him so much, then Loki would have behaved reasonably.  
„I mean, who wants a submissive spouse who does not opens his mouth to say something?"  
Oops, he had probably made a mistake. Therefore Byleistr grinned in agreement and watched as Surtr stood.  
§Oh yes, I heard that they are looking for a new man for Helblindi" Surtr said, pointing with his hand on the table, which confirmed Byleistrs last suspicion that Surtr had read his entire new post.  
„Then I will deal with him like I did with the others."  
„Do you not think that it is noticed at some point that you kill his husbands all the time?"  
Byleistr shrugged.  
He did not care.

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

Border Asgard Jötunheim. Side Asgard.

„That fucking son-of-a-bitch." Baldur Odinsson leaned back, shaking his head, as Sif re-folded the sheet of parchment, from which she had just read.  
„Did he just insult himself?", Then it came, from the corner of the consultation tent by a one of the mercenaries.  
Baldur watched from the corner of his eye, as Volstagg leaned forward. „No, no, Howardsson. Our good friend Thor and his brothers do not share the same mother. As Baldur and Bragi are the sons of Frigg and Thor is the son Jörds who unfortunately left us right after his birth."  
„Am I the only one who feels that nothing good will come out of his actions?" asked then Sif and Baldur shook his head.  
„No one can imagine how the blind king will respond. It may well be that he will lay down their arms within a few days. But it is more likely that he will pull Thor to account for his insolence."  
„And let us not forget Byleistr" said Volstagg and Baldur rubbed two fingers to his temples.  
How much he regretted having not stopped Thor then.  
„Do we know what my father says on this matter?" He asked finally, and all present shook their heads. It should not surprise him. It was quite possible that Odin had not yet received the message.  
„Then we can not do anything else but wait, how the whole thing evolves."


	8. Chapter 7

_A wonderful day my dear readers. I'm back, the moving is complete and my semester started on monday. The flat is bearable – we are currently without heat, the stove and the washing machine are not working, the dishwasher is broken, the toilet tank is part broken and the shower could be better. But I have internet. That at last is something._

_It may please you to hear that I wrote Chapter 11, 12 and a part of 13 yesterday and I can say: We are getting the first kissing scene in chapter 12. So for everyone who wants to see a little bit '_action'_: Stay tuned, it's coming. ;)_

**Chapter 7**

The jolt that went through the boy's body, confused Thor and got him to turn around.  
He barely noticed that the boy wanted to get up and took him with fast grip on the hips, what led him to make a renewed escape attempt.  
„Hey..." he said slowly, and forced himself to look into Loki's green eyes.  
„Are you all right?" Thor asked.  
He could not explain what was wrong with the boy. It seemed as if Thor words flipped a switch in him, as he would think, and then it became clear to him.  
„I did not say it because I want to fuck you." Well, he wanted to, but did not say it therefore. Meanwhile Loki stopped to defend himself, and stayed in a rather contorted position. One leg in the water, the other bent with the foot on the floor, his hands propped and like he would start running every second.  
Thor could not help but to look at the naked body, which he had now before him. Pale, with long sinewy limbs and fine green blue lines that stretched from his ankles up to the neck and wrists, gave the boy a picture from that Thor's blood was shooting into his groin.  
On the torso lines were particularly prominent, because the skin around the slightly raised nipples, the abdomen and thighs were covered with embellishments and tight circles. Thor had heard that they would broaden and grow with the skin once a bearer carried a child in it.  
When Thor's fingers ran over the hand-wide horizontal stripe on the abdomen of the boy, he jumped again and began to move.  
„Do not be afraid ... I just want to watch you a bit. You are really beautiful," he said, and the boy raised his eyebrows. Thor frowned and followed the look in his eyes that had flickered briefly down and he almost laughed. The lightweight approach of panic in the eyes of the boy, as his gaze wandered to Thor's hard cock that, did his pride well and he put a hand on the boy's cheek.  
„I do not intend to hurt you," he repeated, and kissed him.  
When the boy just sat rigid and did nothing to return the kiss, Thor felt a pang disappointment.  
He did not know if the boy just did not wanted to kiss him, or whether it was fear that Thor could still change his mind about the hurting part, but he did not like it.  
_How much of this body Surtr has probably seen and touched_, he wondered, and it sent a bit of jealousy through his body. The boy, Loki, was now his. And he did not want, and definitely would not share.  
The expression on his face seemed to darken, because all of a sudden Loki began to tremble slightly.  
Thor released him and raised his hands. „Come on, go. I am able to comb my hair on my own." Even if he had really liked the feeling of Loki's fingers on his scalp.  
When Loki stood Thor got a good look at his firm little ass and without paying a second thought, he gave him a slap on the butt.  
Loki made a noise that sounded like a dying bird and then threw him a look that was as dark as his hair.  
Thor raised his hands, laughing, and followed him with his eyes, as he dried himself and left the washroom.  
Then he turned around and sat back down at the edge of the tub.  
Because he had a problem to which he had to take care of. And thanks to Loki, he now had the perfect image in mind.

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

Loki was sure to have rarely endured shame fuller one moment in his life.  
Odinsson had every right to touch him until he transgressed certain limits. And he had not. He had behaved almost restrained.  
Surtr had figured him thoroughly the first time, when they had ran into each other in the bathroom. Turned him around. Touched him everywhere.  
And yet he found Odinsson's pattern look was a lot more embarrassing.  
„You are beautiful, you know that, right?" It was the most idiotic phrase that Loki had ever heard. That someone like Odinsson, the large, muscular Odinsson who looked like one of the heroes of the distant past, would find Loki beautiful, he could not believe.  
If he had heard the words from a Jötunn, he would not have questioned them. He filled perfectly to the ideal beauty of his own Folkes, but for the inhabitants of other countries, he was too thin, too long, too ... Jötunn. Surtr had not really grimaced exicted when he saw Loki's markings. His folk looked different than others and thus Loki had no problem at all, why should he? It bothered him only when he was compared with someone who reflected the ideal of the nine worlds. Someone like Odinsson. Someone like a myriad of Surtrs mistresses.  
And then it dawned on Loki. Odinsson probably had only said it because he wanted to have it easier with Loki. Because he had no interest to be kicked into his manhood again.  
His _very _impressive manhood.  
Loki immediately shook his head and slapped himself lightly on the cheek. His mind raced today in directions in which they should not go.  
Taking himself together again, Loki strode across the room to one of the great chests in which he kept clothes. In passing, he picked up Odinsson's shirt, pants and shoes, which were lying randomly on the floor and put them on the bed.  
Since he did not know if he would continue to have access to servants, it did nothing to wait for someone who picked the stuff up.  
On the chest were his clothes from yesterday. He grabbed his pants, pulled them on, and then let the robe fall to the floor, to put the top of his clothing on. As it was terribly difficult to come out alone, he had failed to loosen the straps yesterday and only opened the ones at the chest, leading now to the fact that he could hardly move his arms through the sleeves. When it was finally successful, Loki sighed, then pushed the green shirt in the waistband of his pants and closed the leather part on top of it. After the belts were fastened and Loki had pulled on the vest, he sighed.  
He loved his clothes because they were both comfortable and appropriate at all occasions, but to firm the braces without help was pure horror. If he was right with his fear and would have no more servants, he should probably think about wearing his traveling robe in the future.  
When he heard the door opened he half-turned, only to see that Odinsson entered - only dressed in one of the big cloths, which they normally used to dry the water on their bodies.  
He looked briefly around the room, then took his clothes and dropped the cloth. Loki immediately turned his head and reached for his boots. Better he focused. Had this man absolutely no sense of shame?  
When he heard the cracking of Odinsson's bones as he stretched himself, Loki turned back around. All the clothings were in place, even if they were highly inappropriate. A shirt, pants and boots were hardly what a crown prince should wear. But maybe that was how it was in Asgard even if Loki had never heard anything in that direction.  
„Are you hungry?" Said Odinsson. „I could polish off a whole boar. Hopefully you can get somehting to eat at this time."  
Loki shook his head, to organize his thoughts again, then nodded. „Of course. You just need to go down the hall, the servants will serve you something."  
Odinsson nodded and then looked at him quizzically. „What, are you coming with me, or not?"  
Assuming that it was more of a command than a request Loki nodded again and followed Odinsson, as he walked out the door.  
The way to the great hall was - like the night before - paved with drunken soldiers, some were barely clothed and loud snoring.  
It was an image that provoked disgust in him. Odinsson, on the other hand, seemed more amused than disgusted and now and then he poked someone with the feet, who then insulted him, calling him names or any sayings that were definitely not meant for Loki's ears.  
The hall on the other hand looked a little better. Although there were many people sleeping there – to his surprise, saw Loki few nobles women lying naked with the Aesir soldiers – it had been cleared and the servants were in the process of putting water on the table.  
When they saw him, Loki got some pitiful and some angry looks, the latter mainly towards Odinsson, but the servants brought them immediately something dine, after they had sat down at the table. This time Loki could sit in his own chair, albeit alongside Odinsson.  
After the first few bites, Odinsson put the knife aside and took a hearty drink of water – the heat Muspelheims also brought into the most mead drinkers to drink water half the day.  
„You only get horse meat here?" Said Odinsson to him and Loki swallowed the small bite down he had in his mouth.  
„Most of the time. The Muspel see it as a great honor for their horses when they are eaten by them. So if a horse is ill or old, it is eaten."  
„Or, if it has fallen in battle, and is half burnt."  
„Or that," Loki agreed to him and tore off a piece of bread that he put in the juice from blood and fat, which flowed from the meat.  
„Do you like to eat it?" asked Odinsson and turned to him now and Loki blinked once. Apparently Odinsson belonged to the people who liked to talk while eating. Well, since he did not want to anger him even more, he should probably play along.  
„It is... acceptable." Maybe he should ask why Odinsson did not like it?  
„So, not so much. What do you love to eat?" He was then asked and Loki did not need to think about it.  
„Bilge snipes."  
A loud laugh came from Odinssons throat and he reached for the bread.  
„Really? There are many of them in Jötunheim, right? But I can not imagine that they are eaten often, considering how dangerous they are."  
„Well ... The hunters hunt them not alone, they-"  
„Your snow bears, right? That the Jötunn ride on them instead of horses has always been quite a problem for us."  
A slight smile played across Loki's lips when he thought of it. There were few things that were more fearsome, than a fighting-Bear.  
„And what is your preference, now that you've lived in Muspelheim? Horses or Snow Bears?"  
„Snow Bears. Horses I think are weak and vulnerable. A snow bear can carry you through any terrain and they will not break ankles or legs like horses ..."  
„A Jötun through and through. Is that the reason why they are preferred because in the cold they do not respond as quickly." Without asking Odinsson dipped his bread in the juice from Loki's plate and took a bite of it.  
„They keep to the cold, they are very strong and loyal animals."  
„Hmm ... but also very frightening."  
„Do not say that you are frightened of a bear?"  
„Nah, but if such a thing comes at you at full speed while you're fighting, you will probably want to be in another place."  
Loki smiled and raised his eyebrows.  
„All right, all right. One of these creatures, has bitten Tyrs hand of. Unarmed I am scared shitless of them."  
And for the first time in ages Loki laughed.

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

Thor was not sure whether Loki laughed him off or just with him, but all of a sudden the boy looked as if all worries had fallen away from him.  
„Thor," he looked up as Hogun came up to him of a sudden with quick steps, Munin on the shoulder. He had sent the Ravens only last night and now a message has already arrived. Sometimes he believed that Hugin and Munin did not fly at all, but just conjured themself back and forth. Which was complete nonsense, of course, but now they were the fastest messengers of the nine kingdoms.  
In addition, a slightly older man was with him, dark skinned with red-gray hair, dressed in the Muspel typical leather.  
„This man asked to speak with you," said Hogun and beckoned the man to let him speak.  
„Your Majesty, it's up to me to announce that in the past night over one hundred rapes have occurred on daughters of Muspel."  
Thor raised an eyebrow. „And?"  
„Well ... it is written in the lawbook of the nine realms that a rape is punished with penalties. I ask that all of your soldiers who took part in them, receive their just deserts" The man clung trembling to a thick book that he had pressed to his chest. Thor had to give him his courage, even though he had to be insane.  
„This law applies to citizens of Asgard."  
„But you have taken Muspelheim. The King is gone, you sit on his throne, as you can-"  
When Thor raised his hand, the man stopped immediately. „Taken is the keyword. As long as the High Lord of Muspelheim do not swear me allegiance, you're just subjected. Spoils of war, one might say. And it was enough time yesterday that they could have done. But they did not."  
„But, Your Majesty, the law book of the nine realms says that in Asgard and their associated territories,"  
„Every rape is punished as long as the crime will be presented to a judge by the male guardian of the victim and confirmed by the victim herself, or if the guardian agrees to a physical examination." Thor cocked his head. „The crime is also only considered as such only if the victim was a citizen of Asgard at the time of the crime. If your masters pledge their allegiance today and there are rapes the fathers, brothers or husbands are welcome to carry their demands before me. Until then, I can not help you unfortunately."  
When the soldiers pulled the struggling man away, Thor turned around to Loki, who looked at him with a strange expression.  
„What?"  
„Nothing. I am surprised that your mind is able to remember such a law."  
Not sure if he had been insulted, he shrugged. „In a war camp you have to do it often enough."  
„Of course," said Loki. „That was exactly what I was thinking."  
Then Thor turned in a different direction and let Hogun - who still stood with Munin and a letter in his hand - step forward.  
„It comes from Asgard, from your father," said Hogun and handed him the piece of parchment. Thor unfolded it and was about to start reading, as Loki stood.  
„Where are you going?" He asked, Loki looked at him as if he had fallen on his head.  
„You clearly have to do important things that require your full attention." Was that a cynical untertone?  
„Are you not interested in politics?"  
Loki was immediately back on his chair. „Yes, of course."  
„Then stay. It affects you too, after all."  
Again this look. He wondered if he would ever understand what was going on in the head of this boy.  
When he had read the letter, he smiled broadly and handed it on to Loki, who now looked like his eyes seemed to fall out of my head, but he read the letter more than willingly.  
„My father sends Bragi with a number of men over here. They are currently on a wind glider, which meant that they will be here tomorrow night."  
A number of other men were now awake and had turned toward him.  
„Hogun, my friend, I want you to stay here with some men and safeguard the castle, until my brother is here, then you follow us."  
He stood up and turned to the bystanders, as he put a hand on Loki's shoulder.  
„Men, tomorrow morning our way leads us back to Asgard, to the border."  
_Back to war._  
Among the assembled a cheering broke out, and out of the corner of his eye, Thor saw that Loki had turned very pale.


	9. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the small delay guys but our flat is a mess. These things I was talking about are fixed (beside the dish washer which is 26 years old and can't be fixed) but Sunday and Monday water was dripping through the ceiling and then the technicians where here and now we have a giant whole directly over the kitchen door... And they haven't found the problem..._

_Enough about me. This is the last chapter that takes fully place in Muspelheim. After that were moving to the coast, then to the midgardian Sea and after that our friends will land on the coast of Asgard. _

_There a many things coming. And if I remember that this Fanfic originally was planned as a 15-20 chapter thing... Yeah not anymore. I'm just not able to tell this story in fewer words/chapters._

_And by the way. Anyone interested in a familiy tree of the royal family of Asgard? I've made one to remind myself how many brothers Thor has and how old they are and I could post it on my tumblr if anyone would like to see it. _

**Chapter Eight**

When Loki had permission to leave for a short time to return to his chambers, it was just before noon, and he did not think twice about accepting them.

He ignored any views, did not listen to the words that were called after him, but simply rose up the stairs of the North Tower, and sank at the door into his living quarters.

His legs were shaking, sweat ran down his back and he had the feeling that he could not breathe any longer.

He was not even sure why he felt the way he did it at the moment. Odinsson had hardly touched him, he had not had to endure salacious words and looks from him. Probably it was the indifference with which the Aesir had met the rape, the Muspel victim who would be easily killed if there was no chance that they would recover.

Loki knew it all. It was the same way as in Jötunheim. By the Norns, he had assumed to experience the same things last night.

But now that it was so ... real ... he was not sure whether he would have been able to endure a rape.

A rattling at the other end of the living room led him back to the present, and he took a deep breath before he took a few steps and peeked around the corner.

On the floor lay a shattered bust that Loki had never liked anyway.

„You silly girl!" It was Thurids voice, followed closely by a clap and the whine of another woman.

With trembling legs Loki came to Thurid and the maid, who still seemed to argue and not noticed him.

„I am sorry, I could not stand up. I just wanted to hold on to something."

Now Loki could catch a glimpse of the two women. The face of the maid was beaten black and blue, she kept in a bent position and leaned on the dresser on which the bust had stood and whimpered to herself.

„Norns, Gudrid! Do not behave yourself as if you were raped never before in your life!"

Thurid turned snorting while Gudrid continued to whimper and now Loki came in sight.

Thurid had a black eye, two of her fingers stuck out in odd angles and she was limping slightly, but remained upright.

Then she saw him, and immediately the sinister expression disappeared from her face.

„Young master!" She made a quick curtsy, then she came up to Loki to look at him. „Have the Aesir done something to you?"

„No," said Loki. „Not yet."

Thurid nodded and hooked him in. Then she led him to a bench that was covered with pillows and they sat down. „You can not give up hope, young master. His Majesty will surely come and rescue you!"

„Thurid" muttered Loki and closed his eyes. They'd never be able to warm up for each other, but that did not mean that Loki wanted her to live in a bubble not seeing what was written before her. „Surtr has fled. The Aesir ... they send someone here who will manage. The High Lord have to swear Odin Borsson their loyalty, and once Bragi Odinsson is here, he will take over the administration Muspelheim."

Immediately she gasped and jumped to her feet. She looked at him with colder eyes, as if he had betrayed them.

„How can you just believe the king would you let us down? It is treason to say such a thing!"

„Norns be damned, you really think that Surtr cares about anyone here? His Highness is probably better off with his new betrothed," Gudrid snapped and Thurid gasped again.

„I can not believe it. One has to let you you know the wrong information," she insisted, and then rushed out of the room.

Loki looked after her and sighed.

„Shall I help you pack your things, your highness?", asked Gudrid. She seemed to have gotten used pretty quickly to speak to him on the way to the Aesir and Loki nodded.

„Yes, but not now. I would like have a moment for myself. After lunch I will call back on you."

Gudrid nodded. She made an awkward curtsy, then bent down to sweep away the remnants of the bust, leaving Loki alone.

When he was alone at last, Loki leaned his head in his hands, and for the first time since he had lost his parents, he cried.

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

„We are very lucky that you decided on fire, Thor" began Hogun, who delivered a report on the city to him at the moment.

„ With the fire we have curbed the risk of disease and since both houses, as well as people and animals are burned, you probably have little problems with other epidemics."

Thor nodded and ran his fingers over the lines on the map of the city.

„The people are weak and scared. As long as we do not cut off their food sources outside the city, the chance of a revolt is relatively low. However, how it looks like with the other cities, I can not tell you at this point."

„Thank you, my friend," muttered Thor.

„There is something else."

„What?"

„I think we should wait with the loyalty oaths until Bragi is here and we go back to the front."

„How many rape victims do we have?" Sometimes Thor wanted to roll his eyes at the behavior of his men. As if it would be to hard to take just one woman. No they needed another each night and they did not care if someone else has had them before.

„Everyone from seven to seventy I would guess. Apart from Laufeyjarsson, of course."

„At last nobody has to worry for the next generation of Muspel ..."

„Thor ..."

„Yes, yes. Well, I will proclaim it. It lacks a few High Lords anyway. Just tell them, they have to take residence here until tomorrow night."

Hogun nodded and began to move away, when Thor called him back.

„Oh, and Hogun."

„Yes?"

„I would like that you are the one who waits here for Bragi and informs him of the events. Once everything is running smoothly, you will join us again."

The hint of a smile appeared on Hoguns face and he gave a curt nod. „I will not disappoint you."

„I assume so."

* * *

„Well, is the boy worth it?" It was the Tyr who finally asked the question that Fandral had brought up a few days ago, and Thor casually threw a nut at him.

Without fanfare, he caught it and ate it. Thor sighed, stretched, and then ran his fingers through his beard.

„He is uncooperative. Not that he's trying to kill me or hurt me." When one refrained of the kick, but Thor was sure that it was just a shock reaction. „But otherwise, he is just standing there."

„You mean?"

„We were together in the bathroom."

„Uh, pretty to look at?"

„To become mad from it. You have not seen such a body. And such an ass ..." Thor murmured dreamily and now it was Tyr to kick him with the toe of his boot. Given the fact that he was lying across the chair next to Thor, he only hit his arm.

„So you have touched him and he was just standing there?"

„More or less," admitted Thor. Such a thing had never happened to him. He was used a lot. The women in Asgard and the war camps, who indulged him voluntarily. The screaming women of other countries that were at least yelling and biting at him. But he had never experienced something like Loki's behavior.

„Ugh sounds like nothing I would want" said Tyr and then stretched. „But the servants have said something similar."

„Hm?"

„Well, they say that Surtr has often complained that the boy simply does nothing. Neither he defends himself, nor does he give in."

„Wonderful."

„At least you have an advantage against Surtr."

„And what?"

„You do not beat him if it annoys you to much ... I hope so anyway." With Thor's propensity for violence against his opponents, the doubts were normal, but they both knew that Thor had not intended to beat his inferiors. Most times.

„Maybe you should just fuck him ..."

„You know that would pull a scandal by itself, even if I would marry him after that ..."

„My father had my mother before the wedding."

„_My_ father fucked your mother before the wedding too," Thor joked and Tyr tried to kick him again. „Hey, I am the only one who is allowed to talk bad about my mother!" Then Tyr leaned back again. „If no one says anything about it, there is no scandal."

Thor blinked for a moment, then hissed Tyr. „You are right, I think we can not assume that your lovely betrothed would just join in and shut up."

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

They had allowed him to take the lunch in his own apartments. Odinsson probably was just too busy, so Loki was sitting with a book in his lap in a large chair made of horse skin and casually poked at his food.

He was not sure what he should take. How much could he take? Could he keep anything?

„What do you think of this one?" Said Gudrid and dropped a large cloth bag before Loki. It had a length that was as wide as Loki's outstretched arms and a depth of Loki's chest.

„What is it?" He asked, Gudrid shrugged.

„At best do not ask."

That was not necessarily contribute to his relief, but Loki did not honestly _want _to know where it came from.

„I think we take that bag," he agreed and Gudrid nodded. She bent over groaning and then limped to a chest, to place them on it.

„Do you know already what you want to take with you?" she asked.

Loki closed the book and took a bite of his so beloved horse meat.

„Two travel and one court garments. Two pair of boots, a cloak, my personal belongings ..."

If that were do not already beyond its frame. He really hoped that they would allow him to use that big bag. Otherwise, he had to take only a travel robe and a pair of boots. He would under no circumstances leave his remembrance of Jotunheim behind.

„But you have such beautiful court garments" muttered Gudrid and shook her head regretfully.

Loki just shrugged his shoulders and then put aside his plate final. He had no appetite.

„You do not need to be here all the time..."

The maid winced immediately and looked around guiltily. Loki dawned that she was probably hiding from the Aesir. He did not know how many times she had been raped, but he would not blame her if she did not wanted to go through that again.

But even before he could allay her concerns, the door opened and Odinsson entered.

Automatically Loki stood up, shifted his weight so that he had a firm footing and pushed through shoulders. Odinsson should see any weakness. Should not see that Loki had collapsed earlier. That he found the idea of leaving Muspelheim very appealing when the alternative would not be so terrible.

Gudrid, on the other hand, froze for a moment, then made a curtsy and fled from the room.

Odinsson looked puzzled, then asked Loki. „Is everything all right with her?"

„She had the pleasure to make the acquaintance of your men," Loki gave back biting. Odinsson looked after Gudrid for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the chair next to Loki.

„Have you decided what you want take with you?" Said Odinsson and Loki wondered for a moment whether this was really the most important thing at the moment. Maybe Odinsson believed simply that there was nothing more important for Loki than his clothes. That he did not want to know what their next steps looked like and what was discussed in detail when he was not there.

„How much can I take?" Asked Loki and Odinsson scratched his ear with a finger.

„As far as fit as a horse. We will not travel all the time on horseback, but we do not want that the animals to perish on our way."

„A voyage?" Said Loki, grimacing. Odinsson laughed and then put - probably it was meant to calm him - a hand on Loki's thigh. „I am as comfortable with the sea just as you. Thing like that should definitely be left to the Midgardians and Vanir, but it happens to be the only way to not cross Jotunheim. And it is much faster. My brother Bragi also moves on a boat."

Loki nodded, even though he did not like the idea.

„Bragi is your youngest brother, right?"

Odinsson shook his head. „My brother Hermodr is ten, he is currently living with my uncle Ve to learn. Father wants him to be a priest of the Norns."

„A Respectable task," said Loki, who knew that it was a task for children who could not be used as anything else.

Odinsson laughed and leaned back in his chair. „It certainly is debatable. I also have a bastard brother Vidar. He has voluntarily chosen the path of a scholar." He was clearly not impressed by this fact, that Loki could see. And if he was not mistaken, Vidar was the last bastard that Odin Borsson had fathered. After marrying Frigg Fjördinssdottier, the king had intended to continue to enjoy all kinds of whores, but she had made a spanner in the works. The threat, that Odin could not be sure of the paternity of their common sons who would follow, should he ever touched another woman was legendary. It was also something for that many women and men intented in their married life. Loki had always thought that it would disturb him to have a unfaithtul husband, but with Surtr he had learned that he was glad when he did not get too much attention.

He would have to see how it would be with Odinsson.


	10. Chapter 9

_Oh my god you are all so awesome. Over 100 comments?! I love you. Everyone of you. As I promised you can find the family tree of the royal family of Asgard on my tumblr. It's just a small thing because I haven't done the Jötunnfamily and in the generation of Odins Parents these familys were practicly Cousins. Not to mention the whole Godking affair where every Asgardian King had a Jötunn consort... they were such inbreed creatures..._

_Äh... yeah my url is everknowing the post is: /__post/35270971932/as-promised-the-family-tree-for-the-royal-family _

**Chapter Nine**

Loki barely had time to pack his remaining possessions. It was just before supper when someone had come to pick them up. When asked why it was necessary to take them so soon, he was given only a shrug and again Loki was left in his room. He had packed all the necessary clothes and all his belongings, even if the books would probably never forgive him that he had squeezed them so together.

He excused himself for the dinner with the excuse of having a headache, and then lay in his bed, where he slept until dawn.

As Odinsson woke him, Loki was, contrary to his nature, not wide-awake. He had a feeling that it would follow him the next six days.

* * *

When they arrived at the sea on the fourth morning, Loki would gladly turn over immediately. He did not want to be here, he did not want leave for Asgard, but because he sat with Odinsson on a horse - „Sorry, you have managed to pack too many things for your horse and your weight. Unpacks, or live with it." - It was impossible to escape.

And yet Loki could say that riding with Odinsson, was not as bad as expected. The armor was indeed not to lean and not very smooth, but at least he had no fear of falling down, something that had happened to him many times, because Odinsson's arms were wrapped around Loki's upper body.

To his eternal shame he had to confess that he had fallen asleep several times. Probably because he knew that Odinsson would not let him fall down and break his neck, even though he was a barbarian and had no manners, and probably possessed not a little bit of intelligence. But still, the Áss needed him.

So it was not surprising that Loki woke up at once from sleep, as a wobbling shot through his whole body. He felt something touch him on the thighs and back, and found that he was not going to land on the ground. All right. At least that was a positive. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked into a bright shining midday sun.

The wobbling that went through his body meant that Odinsson carried him. Mostly to the place where they would sleep that day, but Loki knew that they had not even ridden four hours. Too much for Loki's taste, but still, they should not be allowed to take a break.

„Awake, Princess?" Joked Odinsson and Loki kicked down with the leg and caught him a bit below the elbow. At the armor.

Two things that Loki had learned in the last days about his betrothed were:

First, that he virtually let Loki do everything with him. Loki was able to snipe at him, he could beat him if he said something stupid and was not punished. The first time, after Loki had given him a solid blow with the flat of his hand on her arm, without a second thought, he had gone out firmly believe the next moment would be resulting in having a bleeding nose. But Odinsson had only laughed, patted his head apologetically Loki and had continued their conversation again.

Secondly, there was apparently nothing that could shake Odinsson. Loki had him looking grim with rebellious soldiers, ruthlessly with enemies who had crossed their paths, seen laughing and joking with his friends, with himself and yet it seemed none of the dark feelings to got to him. Once Odinsson turned away and his duty was fulfilled, he was again the laughing, joking man who confused Loki.

Loki was more certain each day that Odinsson was just too easy on the mind to indulge in long time dark thoughts.

* * *

_~ADoW ~_

* * *

Thor did not know exactly when it happened, but at some point Loki had begun, not to flinch at every touch and to look as if standing before his execution. He could put his hands on Loki's thighs when he let the reins loose, without having a quivering heap before him, he was allowed to carry Loki through the area when he was asleep on the horse.

Thor was aware that he really could not care what Loki thought about their upcoming marriage, but he had to think of Frigg's words. To her exhortations. Since he had not yet Helblindis or Byleistrs consent, Loki would have to agree to the marriage, if he was asked at the ceremony. It had of course already been ceremonies in which they had forced a part easy, but if Loki really wanted, he could even insist solve the marriage again, even if they had been fulfilled. It was not usual, actually it was a scandal, but it was not impossible. And as the brother of a king Loki had the right to do it.

He was not sure if the Loki even knew. Well, he probably did it, but it was such a rare and particularly reluctantly Viewed practice that actually nobody really came up with the idea.

Frigg had also drummed him more than once that there was nothing worse than. Marriage between two people who hated each other

So he had to make peace with the boy. It was not that hard actually. Loki was pretty to look at, he was clearly intelligent, even if he did not show it most of the time, and when he was not petrified or hissing angrily, he seemed a really tolerable contemporary. So he found it also not too hard not to be angry with him.

Thor simply enjoyed natural Loki, even if he did not understand and never could have anticipated his next move. And that was something to be in their situation others could only hope.

Thor pondered a moment whether he should bring Loki immediately into the chamber, which had been made ready on the ship for them, but he decided against it.

With a short "caution", he put Loki down, who was slightly shaky on his feet, then stared forward.

Thor did not understand a lot of ships, he could not even tell if they were very large, but Loki definitely looked impressed.

„How many men are able to find space in such a ship?" He asked, Thor calculated shortly in the head.

„About two thousand head per ship, if you add the horses and expect the journey to not be too long."

„So you have five ships?"

Nodding, Thor followed Loki, slowly walked to the side of the ship and his men, leading with a nod to signal that they should begin to be loaded first ship.

This cliff was the perfect place to do this. The rocks were high enough that you could put wood planks, so that man and animal could go without problems and over the railing of the ship was high enough that it was still floating on the water. The only problem would have been a storm that could have smashed the ships against the rocks, but Muspelheim was rather less well known for its storms.

„How long will we be on sea?"

„About a half days when the wind is good. Otherwise the soldiers will have to row." Trips on the water had always been faster. A pity that there was not ways to combine the speed of water travel with the security of an overland expedition.

Loki nodded thoughtfully and peered cautiously over the edge. A strong wind emerged, and Thor approached Loki to brace him from falling over, but he would not have to do, since Loki's stand was determined.

„Oh please!" He laughed. Then suddenly „Have you ever experienced one of the snowstorms in Jötunheim? The wind is where you lose your balance, and not like this..." Shaking his head, Loki raised his eyebrows. „But you were probably just looking for a new reason to grope me."

The moment it took for the two of them to understand what Loki had just said was characterized by silence, then Thor laughed loudly and Loki slapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened.

„Forgive me! It was not my intention to imply anything about you!" Thor clearly saw how the boy was terrified all at once. Afraid that what he had said, would Thor get him to beat him. That this joke - the first one Thor had ever heard him say - been taken of him was wrong. Surtr had to be a very humorless son of a bitch …

„It was not intentional, I am talking more quickly than I think. The words just come out of my mouth, ... Do you laugh at me?" The eyebrows astringent and mouth firmly closing, Loki stared at him with a look that would have him actually have to kill, but Thor only took both hands from Loki's shoulder and then put his arm around it. In short, it looked as if Loki got scared again, but when he noticed that it was only so Thor could _grope _him further, his features relaxed. Despite the meantime, he still looked very angry.

„I laughed at Surtr who apparently has no sense of humor," said Thor, and then drove slowly with one finger on Loki's collarbone. „And since when do I need an excuse, if I want to _grope_ you?"

Once snorting, Loki slapped his hand away, so they came back to lie on the shoulder. „I would still like it if you could refrain from doing so in public."

Thor laughed again, and then grinned as he slowly walked back. He noted that he like this argumentative, not submissive side about his betrothed.

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

Loki almost had the urge to curse inwardly softly as Odinsson led him away from the cliff and thus made any chance of an escape into the deep to naught. It had been a short-term idea. Going to the cliff, waiting for a wind came ... unfortunately he had not included that the winds were blowing not strong in Muspelheim. Not that Loki had really intended to take his own life.

As it said, in the short term and not thought through, and it had been when he had realized that his plan would not work most likely, he had relied in any idiotic brainwave of his much too fast mouth.

Again, Odinsson had not responded as Loki had expected.

Responses that would have him desist or slaps by Surtr seemed to please Odinsson.

It was simply incomprehensible to Loki. And he really did not know what he would have expected in the future.

* * *

When they returned to the soldiers who were about to carry all incoming men and horses on the ships, led him also Odinsson the plank on the ship. Loki made sure not to look down, but stared at the white sails with a golden ball in the middle - the flag of Asgard - especially attentive. But the gentle rocking that one hardly felt, already caused nausea and Loki paid little attention on the way, as Thor led him down a flight of stairs to a cabin and opened it. It was small, but for a ship relatively large, had a bed, Loki's bag and part of Odinsson's saddlebags were also already in the room.

„I will see to my men. I would ask you not to leave this room until we have passed. We do not want that you get injured, while the sailors going to get ready to take off. You may of course after that move freely on board."

Loki smiled bitterly. Of course. He was allowed to move freely when they were out at sea, and he had no chance to escape.

Then Odinsson let him alone and walked to the door, Loki let himself fall in rather inelegant posture on the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep again, for when the next time he opened his eyes, it was the deepest night outside, and he heard loud chanting and shouting on top and he was fully clothed.

Sighing, he got up and took off his clothes. Since these garments were for travel, everything was made of material in which we could sleep, but Loki still more preferred other sleep clothing. He pulled the only trousers he could find from his bag, put them on and then lay back in bed.

It was really interesting to see how such a strenuous four-day trail ride could be, even if you do not even ride, because Loki felt again, as he was tired. Just as the ceiling was pulled over, and the first time in many days enjoying the place, the door opened and Odinsson stumbled in.

Loki watched in semi-darkness, as his boots fell to the ground - after they had been taken off - Odinsson turned back. He had once again changes his armor against trousers, shirt and boots - and then came the shirt.

As the mattress deeply sank and Odinsson uttered a muffled curse, startled Loki. When Odinsson then lay down wrong, Loki gasped.

„Are you drunk?"

„Hm .. bit?" he muttered, without further thinking, Loki slapped his hand on the shoulder. Then he took a foot and propped it against Odinsson's thigh and with much effort he pushed Odinsson away from him.

„Hey ... what 're doin' …?" Odinsson's question was almost lost in his babbling and Loki did not think he would remember his answer tomorrow, so he left it. Because if there was one that Laufey had taught him, it was ..

„What the ... ow!"

that you do not let drunken men sleep in bed with you.

Odinsson landed with a thud on the floor and sat up heavily. Loki gave him one of the pillows, and plucked a little on the lower wall, then his betrothed got it also.

The next moment he had turned around and pulled the covers up to your ears. About the consequences of this fact, he did not want to think about it.


	11. Chapter 10

_Hello everyone! So... first something to the last chapter. I am so sorry that it was "__possibly the most awkward chapter" I've ever written. I have no idea what happened there... To explain this: I usually write a chapter in my language, than translate it (most times sentence after sentence) and after that my beta reader looks over it. That's possibly the reason why the last chapter was just the most terribly I ever … translated._

_So... in the last months I got more used to the English language than ever before. Reading only in English, watching every movie and series in English and writing my tumblr posts in English. _

_That's why I decided a few weeks ago that I'm going to try to write the chapters directly in it, so I continued with Chapter 13 like that..._

_After I read the responses of a few of you (and oh my god, no I don't take any offense it in I'm GLAD that you've told me!) I printed this chapter and wrote it completely new in English._

_So I would really appreciate it if some of you could tell me if this chapter is better or worse. That would really help me._

**Chapter Ten**

„I can not believe it!"

„Hm."

„Not even married and already you have been thrown out of your own bed because you were drunk!"

„Hm..."

„If the Queen gets hold of these information! She will be so proud of your betrothed."

Thor raised his eyes as soon as Loki entered the kitchen to sit and the same table as Thor, Fandral and Tyr. He didn't seem to pay attention to the looks that were cast at him.

„You are really are teaching our big friend some manners, are you not, your Highness?" Tyr jested and winked at Loki. Thor felt the burn of jealousy but he decided against breaking every bone in Tyrs body when Loki did nothing more than nod.

He couldn't even be angry at his betrothed. Of course, when he had woken this morning with a headache worse than ever in the last month at the cold floor, he had felt wrath. But just for a few moments. But maybe he should look at himself for the reason of Loki's action.

Maybe he shouldn't have drank so much that he wasn't even able to walk straight. If they had been attacked at that moment...

He laid a hand on Loki's thigh almost casually and the boy flinched so much that Thor thought for a moment that he might jump in the air.

Loki looked at him without any expression but deep down he could see the fear in his eyes. He could clearly see that Loki expected to be punished for his actions, but when Thor smiled reassuring at him, it seems to become worse.

„How long will we be at sea?" he asked and Fandral, who was the only one to know anything about the ocean, laid his spoon aside.

„We are at good time. I think it will take us not longer than this afternoon."

„Is everything ready? Did you tell your … what is her name again? This whore you are keeping yourself busy with? Never mind. Do you think she will be there with the horses and a few men?"

Fandral shrugged and Thor could feel how Loki's muscles tensed under his grip. When Thor took a quick look at him, he looked horrified.

„I have given her instruction, do not ask me, if she is following them. And Darcy is not a whore, my friend. She is a concubine. One of the kind you do not have enough charm and money for." Fandral jested and Thor bent towards Loki.

„We thought it to be the best to let Darcy do this. Who would think of a concubine brings us our horses for the fast return to the war camp? No, everyone will just think she is the woman of a high lord who is waiting for her at his castle."

Loki putted his spoon aside, with which he had eaten until now and looked at Thor as if he had said something stupid. Again. „You are really not that intelligent, are you not?"

Fandral bursted into laughter and even Tyr grinned wider than normal.

Blinking, Thor turned around to his friends who were both lying with their heads of the table. After a few seconds Tyr raised his head again and cleared his throat. „I think what his Highness is trying to tell you this charmingly is that you just told him one of our most secret tactics. There is no land that was ever able to figure it out."

„I really doubt that." said Loki then and Thor couldn't resist grinning.

„It is so obviously that nobody ever thinks of it."

„Ah well … I really don't think you should tell me these things, your Majestiy. I am going to brag everything out to the first _hostile _soldier I am going to see. And yes, I am telling you this because you do not look like someone who would think of this."

And with this words Loki got up, climbed over the seat and left the room.

„Tell me what you want" Fandral began. „But I like him."

Thor sighed and stood up to follow Loki.

* * *

He caught up on him in the small corridor on the way to their cabin and gripped his upper arm.

Loki tried to free himself for a second but Thor was faster and stronger and managed to hold his grip, even if they ended with Loki's back pressed against the wall. The boys eyes were closed, he was even paler than before, and his head was ducked.

„Open your eyes." Thor demanded, and Loki's lids fluttered open.

„I am sorry." he started his voice trembling. „I did not want to do that. I did not think about what I was saying."

„Like last night." Loki flinched as if Thor had struck him and tried again to break free. He failed.

„Forgive me, I-" Thor stopped him because he pressed his lips to Loki's. First hard, then a little less. When Loki got completely rigid in his arms, Thor kissed him on the courner of his mouth, his cheek, his forehead.

„I like it."

„W-What?" With big eyes and red cheeks he provided a picture which Thor could just hardly resist, but he lessened his grip a little bit.

„Your behavior. That you talk back at me. That you push me out of the bed, not so much, but I do not mind your behavior." Loki looked at him with totally disbelieve. „You do not have to fear me, I am not going to hurt you just because you stand up to me."

Loki did nothing more than nod. When Thor let go of him he breathed in and out. „If you would excuse me then?"

„Of course."

When he moved away, something came to Thor's mind. „And Loki? My stepmother is going to love you. Maybe just _because _you have pushed drunken me out of your bed."

He winked and then he could see a small smile forming on Loki's lips.

Thor turned around to go back to his men.

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

The moment in which Loki closed the door behind him, was the moment in which he had to get hold of the next thing that was beside him to remain standing.

His heart hammered in his ears, his legs felt like lead and his hands were shaking. He had been so sure that he had reached Odinsson's limit and that he had to pay for it now. So sure.

But he _liked_ it! He liked Loki's behavior. He didn't even felt offended of it.

It really had to do something with his head. Nobody – well nobody that Loki knew (not that he knew many people) – would like something like that.

Especially when they came from someone like Loki...

But maybe he should stop thinking of that. Odinsson was not going to hit him because he talked back at him in front of his friends. It was really reassuring to know something like that.

Specifically Loki felt as if a stone had felt from his heart.

But that didn't mean that he would be less careful in near the Áss. Especially if he started kissing him again.

* * *

Loki spent the rest of the day in their cabin with a book in his lap. When Odinsson came in, in the afternoon, his things were packed and he had already waited for him.

„We will be there in half an hour. The dinghies are going to bring us directly to the shore were Darcy will be waiting for us with horses. The army will follow us."

Loki nodded and wanted to stand up when Odinsson raised his hand. „Please, stay seated a moment." Odinsson sat down next to him and pushed a hand through his braided hair.

„I know that you hate me", he started and Loki opened his mouth to argue, but Odinsson raised his hand again. „But I would be really glad if you could cooperate a little bit, Loki."

Blinking, Loki looked at him and tried to think about what he meant. Had there been something he had said that could have triggered this request? Something Odinsson hadn't been clear about a few hours ago.

„I do not hate you... I fear you, and that is something different. And I do not know, what you mean with your words, I think I am behaving extremely cooperative."

Odinsson raised his eyebrows and in the next moment Loki was kissed again. Second time in one day... Norn's, what did this mean saw in him, that he wanted to kiss him so much?

„You are doing it again." said Odinsson then, when he pulled back and Loki looked at him.

„What do you mean?"

„You stop moving, are going rigid as a stone."

„And that is a problem because..." Loki didn't understood what was going on with this man...

„Because-"

„Thor, move your ass over here!"

Cursing Odinsson got up and stamped out of the cabin.

„We are not finished!"

Whatever this had been about...

* * *

_~ ADoW ~_

* * *

Darcy was a young woman with brown hair and too thin clothes. He didn't even have to hear the words of the men to know _what_ Darcy was.

Loki didn't have a problem with whores. He understood why they existed but didn't understand why there where so many women and bearers who were going after this job. And he didn't understand how someone could behave so shameless in public.

That she practically jumped Fandral and kissed him on the mouth in front of everyone. That he could have lived with. But when she searched for eye contact with Tyr over Fandral shoulder to blow him a kiss, Loki swallowed but when she made a very unladylike courtesy before Odinsson – who winked at her - Loki thought he might throw up.

But instead he shook his head and didn't waited for Odinsson to remove his watch from Darcy's immediate cleavage and got on to his horse alone.

He still didn't liked the animals but as long as he was outside of Jötunheim he would have to live with it. What meant that he would have to live with it for the rest of his live.

„You should not get on it alone", he was rebuked by Odinsson, who had got onto his own horse now.

„Forgive me, you were busy."

„Did I offend you?" Odinsson sounded so unbelieving, that Loki rolled his eyes.

„I would really approve if you would not flirt with your mistress when I am next to you. I do not care with whom you share your bed. Just a fool would think that a King or a man could be faithful. But please if you take a mistress, try to use someone of noble birth. Nothing would be more offending if you would give your low born bastard a rank that is equally of the one you give my children. And it would be less obvious then."

Odinsson looked surprised how calm Loki could talk about something like that. Loki wasn't sure how it was exactly done with the Aesir but in Jötunheim it wasn't normal to be faithful in the marriage, at least not for the sire. Loki wasn't even sure if he had ever come across a Jötunn sire who had been faithful. Not even Helblindi, who had always had Thrym. Not even his own father who had always had Lovers.

But it was something that you didn't do in public and Loki would like to keep it that way. Even if it was totally awkward for him to speak of his and Odinssons children...

„She is not my mistress", said Odinsson and Loki waved his hand.

„She or anyone else, I do not care. And please try to not get any illnesses. I would really like to reach the age of sixty, if you do not mind."

With this words he urged his horse forward. Not fast enough for an escape but enough to let Odinsson know that this conversation was over. He had no idea where the courage for their whole conversation had come from.

„Loki", shouted Odinsson. „I am not going to take a mistress."

Loki half smiled and raised his eyebrows. Men always said things like that. And someday Loki would be informed that some woman had born Odinsson a Bastard.

„We will see."


	12. Chapter 11

_I'm really sorry for the delay, there was just so much going on. Our new flat mate moved in, I have these stupid term paper to write and I hate it and my Hobbit/Lotr Feels are killing me. Sorry for that._

_And I owe a big thanks to __Sigynthefaithful because she started correcting my phrasing and I'm just so glad because the chapter looks a lot better than before._

**Chapter Eleven**

On the third day Loki could say for sure that he hated horses.

On the fifth day the bruises on the insides of his thighs were so dark that Loki feared they might stay there forever.

On the eighth day, Odinsson told him that they would reach the war camp the day after tomorrow. To his ever-lasting shame, Loki nearly whimpered. Just nearly, but the look on his face caused Odinsson to give him a reassuring smile. After that, he was left in Darcy's company again.

Even if they were riding side by side for eight days now, Loki hadn't thought it to be necessary to talk to her. Normally he hadn't had a problem talking tocommon people but Darcy... no. Maybe it was because of her introduction.

„I'm Darcy. It's okay if I call you Loki, isn't it?"

The offense had wipedall colour off his face and he had decided to ignore her, although she tried to talk to him every day.

It was dawn already when Odinsson decided that it was time to rest. Every evening the same routine; Darcy and one of the boys would take care of the horses while a few men would go to gather wood and hunt, so that they could start a camp fire and then someone would cook the game. They were just a small party so it wasn't that much expenditure: Darcy, two boys, Odinsson, Fandral, five warriors, a mercenary whom they called Steven Josephsson and Loki himself. The army would follow them on another path.

When everyone was back from the search one of the warriors told them there was a lake just fifty steps away and both Loki and Darcy looked up.

„We're going!" she practically screamed and Loki needed a moment to realize that she meant them both.

„No, you are not. It is to dangerous." Odinsson said.

„Oh please." Darcy rolled her eyes. „We arenear enough that anyone could hear us and the border is ten six miles away. Nobody would be fast enough to kidnap us and manage to lose you."

She clearly tried to convince Odinsson that it wouldn't be possible for Loki to run away. Clever. Maybe he should rethink his opinion of her. When she gave him a brief look he sniffed and she nodded.

„And your betrothed would really like to be clean for once. We've been riding for eight days, I really don't want to know how we all smell."

Loki tried his best to look absolutely miserable when every man looked at him and Odinsson sighed.

„Well, bathe if you wish... Fandral, you are going with them. But not closer then twenty steps!"

* * *

The water was as cold as someone could imagine it to be on an Asgardian summer night, but Loki didn't mind. He managed to get clean within several minutes, including his hair. Darcy had been right. Eight days in the saddle made you extremely dirty, and it was a wonderful feeling to be clean again.

When he opened his eyes he noticed that Darcy looked at him. She brushed her long brown hair with her fingers and walked toward him with small steps.

„May I ask you a question?"

Loki waved his hand. If she were trying to be polite – a clear step that she was learning how to behave to people who stood over here – he wouldn't discourage her.

„Why don't you have markings on your face?"

He blinked and frowned. „Why should I have any? Neither have I fought in battles nor have I survived a birthing. To mark myself would be a great offense against the Norns."

Darcy nodded even if it seemed like she couldn't follow his words. „So the markings of your warriors are not natural? And the more someone has, the more battles he has fought?"

Loki shrugged and Darcy let herself fall down into the water.

Cross-legged she continued to de-knot her hair and Loki leaned back again.

„I didn't offend you, did I?" she asked after a few minutes and Loki looked directly at her. She looked unsure and guilty.

„I'm just so used to talking to soldiers that I may call the Queen of Asgard by her name."

A small smile appeared on Loki's lips, as he imagined such a scenario and Darcy looked like a stone had fallen from her heart.

„Do you mind if I ask you another question? It's just that I never had the opportunity to talk to a Jötunn and-"

„Ask away." Loki said haughtily and Darcy clapped her hands.

„Wonderful. Where-"

„Darcy!"

They both turned around when they heard Fandral's voice. Immediately Loki sank deeper into the water, while Darcy stood up. „Is someone attacking us? What's wrong?"

„No, everything is fine." he answered laughing and Loki stretched his neck to see where Fandral was standing. A smile was on his face and after a few seconds Darcy laughed loudly.

„You insatiable pig. Could you do us a really big favor and don't try to flee, your Highness?" asked Darcy and Loki waved her away.

„Thank you!"

He heard how Fandral and the naked Darcy disappeared behind the trees and sighed.

It was a good feeling to have a little bit of time for himself, even if he wasn't able to manage a single clear thought. He had noticed certain things on Odinsson in the last days.

He was behaving differently when he was around Loki. He made crude jokes among his men, was rougher and behaved exactly like Loki had always imagined the barbaric Aesir. But towards Loki... he was still an unbelievable brute, but he was much nicer. He talked less crude and was a lot more decent.

'_Clearly_,' he thought, when he walked out of the lake to dry himself with a cloth. _'__He is trying to warm me up to the idea of marrying him, so that he doesn't have to fear that I would murder him in his sleep.'_

Not that Loki hat thought about that. Really.

Playing around with the thought he didn't notice the dark figure that came closer from behind while he slipped on the second travel robe that didn't stink as terribly as the other one.

When he had pulled it over his head, a hand closed over his mouth and Loki couldn't even scream.

* * *

_~ ADOW ~_

* * *

„Your Majesty!" Thor looked up when Steven Josephsson came toward him, his round shield on the back and a sword in the hand.

„There is a messenger from the Border."

The message turned out to be Thor's seven year old nephew Forseti, who served as a squire with his friend Volstagg since the last year. The boy was dirty but he grinned widely when Thor hugged him. „How is my favorite nephew doing?"

„I am your only nephew, your Majesty." Forseti laughed and sat down with Thor at the campfire. He didn't have much package with him, seemed to have made the whole way on one horse.

„What message do you bring from the camp?"

„None." Forseti shook his head. „I was at one of the border castles and because I didn't want to ride over the mountains, I took a detour. When I saw your camp I thought I would warn you."

„Of what?"

Forseti made a sour face. „The border patrol saw a lost snow bear this morning one mile before the border. Nobody thought anything bad first, but when they crossed the border – I know they are not allowed – they realized that it was a ridding animal. Then they asked around at the farms and a feeble-minded shepherd has seen a Jötunn cross the border. And he was heading in this direction."

Thor wanted to shrug but then it overcame him cold. He stared at the trees where Loki, Darcy and Fandral had vanished and gripped his war hammer.

„Damn it."

The Warriors seemed to follow his thought because they gripped their weapons too and followed Thor, when he ran trough the forest to the lake.

Darcy's clothes were lying on the floor together with Loki's leather robe.

But nobody was there.

* * *

_~ ADOW ~_

* * *

„What in the name of the Norns are you doing here?! Have you finally gone mad or did your last miscarriage ripaway the last bit of brain you had, Thrym?!" screeched Loki when he was released. The figure that had attacked and dragged him behind a few man-high rocks on the other side of the small lake was no one else then Helblindi's lover...

Thrym pressed his hand to Loki's mouth and Loki bit down until he could taste blood. In return he received a slap on the shoulder.

The whole thing continued completely silent and after a moment Thrym hissed and rolled his red eyes. Loki could not see that well in the half darkness, but he raised his hands. If Thrym wanted something he should say it.

„Helblindi sends me." He talked quietly, barely a whisper but Loki moved his hands impatiently. „He heard of your betrothal and wants to say that it's in your hands. If you do not want to marry Odinsson then say it and he will try and get you out of there. But if you do not mind being married to him, he will support you."

Loki blinked. „And what should I do?"

„That is it. You can decide it yourself."

_Decide it … myself?_ Loki had never had to make an important decision in his whole life before. There had always been someone else who had done that for him. His parents, his brothers, Surtr, Odinsson. There was an endless long list and Loki didn't believe that he was able to make a decision.

Thrym knew exactly what he thought and snorted.

„Poor little Loki, who is not even able to make a decision for himself."

„Poor little Thrym, who is not even able to birth a living child."

For a heartbeat they stared at each other then they both heard sounds.

„Loki!" someone shouted and Loki recognized Odinsson's voice. Thrym gripped his arm and looked him into the eye.

„Decide. Now."

„Now? How should I be able to make such a decision if I do not know what is the best for Jötunheim?"

„It is not about Jötunheim, is it about you!"

„I am a member of the royal family. It is _always_ about Jötunheim."

Thrym looked nearly bewildered at that and moved his fingers through his long braided black hair. „Well it seems like I have underestimated you. You are not nearly as spoiled as I thought."

Loki grumbled quietly while he listened to the warriorssearching for him and tried to make a choice.

How could he know what was the best thing? What would his people think if he married an Áss? Would they accept that or would it be a danger to Helblindi's position? Would it bring peace or more war? What did Helblindi think about it? and what effect would it have on Byleistr?

The thought of his angry brother alone was nearly enough to make Loki say no.

But maybe he should look at it from a more personal position. Was Odinsson the worst decision he had ever made? Would he suffer violence from him? Or could he have a normal life? His children would be Kings of Asgard. By the NorseNorns, even of Muspelheim if Asgard managed to hold it longer! And what would happen if Helblindi died without an heir and Loki could manage to get Byleistr killed in some way? If he thought about it, maybe he should take care of Thrym as well, because the Bearer was a danger since he could be pregnant with Helblindi's child.

„I see you have noticed the interesting part. Imagine, Loki. If you play your cards right, if Asgard stays strong. If it gets stronger. Bigger. One of your descendants could be a God-king! A new Ymir!"

Loki looked with pure horror at Thrym and took a step back. „I have no idea what you are talking about." Thrym couldn't be so crazy to bring the topic of the god-kings up. In public. Where someone could listen.

„I did not say anything." he smiled and winked. Loki realized that Thrym and he were both Followers of the Kings of the Ancient Times. The God-kings. Immediately Loki felt sympathy for him. How easy it could be.

„Yes, I will marry him. Tell Helblindi, that this is my decision."

Thrym grinned and clapped his hands. Loudly. „What-" Loki started but Thrym sank to his knees and lowered his head. „Your Highness. It is my great pleasure to tell you the words of my most beloved master, Angrbhoda, your honorable cousin! He congratulates you on your excellent choice of a husband and wishes you a long life and many healthy children."

The Aesir had found them by now and Loki didn't dare to look to the side where Odinsson had to stand. He had to restrain himself, otherwise he would have put his foot in Thrym's face. That he had to overreact like this. On the other side, Loki could clearly imagine Angrbhoda sending this sort of message. Clearly with an unfriendly undertone but that was Angrbhoda... He wasn't known for his nice manners.

„I thank you. Tell my cousin that I thank him for that. Gladly I will accept his congratulations and I hope to live up to his wishes." And now Thrym had to leave before the Aesir decided to take a better look at him. Nobody would care how much the Jötunn looked alike for the Aesir, Thrym's face was known to them.

„I also have a present from your Brother, King Helblindi Farbautisson, Ruler of Utgard and the…" Loki coughed and Thrym played the act of a scolded messenger nearly perfect. „Of course, your Highness, forgive me. The King sends his congratulations as well and also a present."

So it was what Helblindi had wanted.

Thrym took a small bag out of his coat. It was made of velvet, elaborately decorated. „Four years he waited to give this back to you and he is so happy that this will be in your possession again."

„I thank him too." Loki said. It was relatively heavy for such a small bag and he wondered what was in it.

„Then go and take my message to him."

Thrym stood up, made a lunge backward and the soldiers tried to follow him. Then he jumped up on one of the smaller rocks. And from there on the higher ones where he lost them and disappeared in the forest.

„Your majesty, should we-"

„No." Odinsson said and Loki could hear the suppressed anger in his voice.

„Go back to the camp. All of you!" He made a step towards Loki and he wasn't so sure any more whether Odinsson was the right decision. „And us two are going to talk about this."


End file.
